Engaños
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

_**Nota: **__Hola a todas, de nuevo estoy por aquí con otra historia, espero que se animen a leer y que les guste, gracias a quienes leyeron mi anterior historia y a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, espero que también le den la oportunidad a mi nueva ocurrencia y que también les guste. Besos a todas. _

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

-.-

Estaba sentado haciendo zapping en la televisión y sintiéndome bastante aburrido, aunque era sábado no tenía nada para hacer, en la tele no había ningún programa que llamara mi atención, pues después de la diez de la noche no transmitían nada interesante, no tenia nadie con quien salir, pues mi amigo estaba de vacaciones y mi novia tenía un compromiso importante en el trabajo, así que estaba literalmente solo. El chillante ruido del timbre me hizo sobresaltar, eso me extraño escucharlo, pues no esperaba a nadie y mucho menos a estas horas.

Sin nada mejor que hacer me levante del sillón y camine hasta la puerta con algo de curiosidad, tal vez alguien se había equivocado de departamento y estaba perdido, así que me apresure un poco más, pues abrir la puerta y dar indicaciones era mejor que estar sentado sin hacer nada. Cuando abrí la puerta me quede algo sorprendido, pues al otro lado se encontraba de pie toda una diosa de carne y hueso, una chica alta, blanca, con cabellos negro violáceos, ojos color amatista y un cuerpo de infarto que me miraba fijamente y con expresión demasiado seria, yo me quede mirándola algo shockeado pero cuando por fin me recompuse y recupere el habla, la salude.

—Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— pregunte cortésmente

—¿Es usted Eriol Hiragizawa?— pregunto con una voz melodiosa, yo me sorprendí al ver que sabia quien era

—Sí, soy yo… ¿Te conozco?— ella negó

—No, pero me gustaría hablar con usted de algo importante— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Algo importante? ¿Algo como qué?—

—Sobre su novia— dijo muy seria

—¿Sobre Kaho?— pregunte sorprendido, ¿Acaso esta chica era amiga de Kaho?

—¿Puedo pasar? En verdad es algo importante— me apuro nerviosa, yo asentí y haciéndome a un lado la deje entrar, pero estaba totalmente confundido, no entendía que podía esa chica hablarme de Kaho

—Toma asiento— dije señalando el sofá, ella asintió y se sentó

—Gracias—

—Bien, como veo que usted ya sabe quién soy, me gustaría mucho saber quién es usted y que tiene que hablar conmigo de Kaho— ella se ruborizo un poco

—Disculpe mi mala educación, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji— dijo tendiendo su mano, yo la acepte —y perdone que haya llegado de esta manera pero necesito hablar con usted urgentemente sobre su novia—

—Deje de dar tantos rodeos por favor y dígame de una vez de que se trata— le apure, la chica realmente se estaba portando extraña

—Vera Hiragizawa…—

—Eriol— interrumpí —solo Eriol— ella asintió

—Eriol, estoy aquí para decirle… que su novia lo engaña—yo me quede aun mas confundido y perdido

—¿Perdón?— pregunte, tal vez había escuchado mal

—Lo que escucho, Kaho Mizuki lo engaña— yo solté una risa incrédula, ella frunció el ceño

—Perdone que me ría, pero no le creo— ahora fue ella quien rio

—Lo comprendo, en su lugar yo hubiera dicho lo mismo, pero no le estoy mintiendo, le digo la verdad—

—Mire señorita Daidouji—

—Tomoyo, solo Tomoyo— fue ahora su turno para aclarar

—Mire Tomoyo, usted no puede pretender que yo le crea a una extraña que llega de repente a mi departamento diciéndome que Kaho me engaña, obviamente tengo que concederle prioridad a Kaho, pues es mi novia hace muchos años y confió en ella—

—Y lo entiendo, ya le dije que en su lugar yo haría lo mismo, pero también sé que usted terminara creyéndome— yo me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene pruebas?— ella sonrió

—Claro que las tengo, ¿Acaso creía que iba a atreverme a venir hasta aquí, decir algo tan grave sobre su novia y no tener ni una sola prueba? No soy tan tonta, se que sin pruebas usted jamás me creería, yo tampoco lo haría— de nuevo fruncí el ceño

—Si tiene pruebas, entonces muéstremelas—

—No tan rápido, antes necesito hacer un acuerdo con usted—

—¿Qué acuerdo?— pregunte empezándome a exasperar, esta mujer estaba poniendo mis nervios de punta, ella se puso seria

—Si yo le muestro las pruebas, todas las que tengo y usted comprueba que en verdad tengo razón, entonces va a aceptar unirse a mí y vengarse— yo sacudí la cabeza tratando de abrir más mi mente, ella me confundía las ideas

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué le interesaría a usted vengarse, si es Kaho quien supuestamente me engaña a mi?— pregunte ahora frustrado, estaba empezando a molestarme tantos misterios

—Porque Kaho lo está engañando a usted, con _mi _novio— yo la mire unos minutos en silencio

—¿Quién es su novio?— ella me miro y no dijo nada por un rato, luego suspiro y lo soltó

—Touya Kinomoto— yo fruncí el ceño de inmediato, _eso_ lo cambiaba _todo _

—Con Kinomoto— dije tan lento como pude, tratando de no escupir su nombre —¿Así que es usted su novia?—

—Veo que ahora si está usted interesado, ¿Ahora si me cree?—

—No lo sé todavía, pero tengo que dejarle claro que su novio para mí fue una piedra en el zapato—

—Pues lo sigue siendo— me aseguro con tanta confianza que en verdad estaba creyéndole cada palabra

—Deje de dar tantos rodeos y muéstreme de una vez las pruebas, si es cierto que Kinomoto y Kaho nos están engañando quiero ver las pruebas ahora mismo—

—Ya sabe la condición que puse a cambio de mostrarle las pruebas, si acepta se las mostrare— yo la mire de nuevo en silencio, ¿Unirme a ella para vengarme de Kinomoto? Si en verdad lo que ella me decía era verdad, _por supuesto_ que aceptaría, no me quedaba la menor duda, haría lo que fuera necesario

—Acepto— dije sin dudarlo más —ahora muéstreme las pruebas— exigí, ella tomo su bolso y saco un grueso sobre amarillo del interior, lo abrió y metió la mano dentro, antes de sacar lo que podía asegurar que eran fotos, empezó a hablar

—Hace un par de meses empecé a sospechar que Touya me estaba engañando, no le puedo decir porque empecé a sospechar de él, porque ni yo puedo explicarlo, pues él no había cambiado absolutamente nada su forma de tratarme, conmigo seguía portándose exactamente igual, ahora es totalmente diferente, pero en ese momento no tenia supuestos motivos para sospechar nada, llamémoslo instinto femenino, pero el tema es que cuando empecé a sospechar de él, también empecé a notar muchas cosas, o a desconfiar de todo a mi alrededor, así que para estar segura y no hacer un juicio errado en su contra basándome solo en mi imaginación, contrate un detective privado, y desde hace unos meses me ha estado enviando estas fotos como prueba de que tengo razón—

Ella saco montones y montones de fotos, todas apiladas por fecha, fechas que yo recordaba muy bien, pues Kaho se había ido de viaje de _trabajo_ en esas mismas ocasiones, por lo visto el trabajo era su mejor escusa. En todas se veía a Kaho y a Kinomoto besándose, tomándose de las manos, abrazados, riéndose… ¡riéndose de nosotros! _¡Maldita arpía!_ Tomoyo tenía razón, Kaho me estaba engañando _de nuevo_ con Kinomoto. Y aunque la primera vez había sido solo de pensamiento y yo había estado plenamente consciente de que en su mente solo habitaba él, en esta ocasión era distinto. Pues ya habían pasado varios años, y ella me había jurado millones de veces que Touya Kinomoto era un asunto del pasado y que estaba olvidado. Pero por lo visto estaba más presente que nunca.

—¿Ahora me cree?— pregunto la chica, yo la mire y asentí

—Ahora le creo y también me siento el más idiota e imbécil del mundo—

—Yo me sentí exactamente igual cuando recibí la primera foto hace dos meses— dijo tan seria como al principio —pero después de haber llorado y maldecido por un rato lo pensé mejor, y llegue a la conclusión de que Touya no merecía que yo me sintiera mal, pues el miserable es él—

—Si descubrió que la engañaba hace dos meses, ¿Por qué continua con él? Claramente usted dijo que era su novio— ella asintió

—Ya se lo dije Eriol, me quiero vengar, por eso continuo siendo su "novia" por eso le pedí al detective que buscara la información suficiente sobre la chica con quien me engañaba, pero cuando descubrí que era Kaho Mizuki y que ella también tenía una relación actual, entonces me pareció conveniente venir a contárselo, no me parecía justo que yo lo supiera y usted todavía siguiera viviendo una mentira— _viviendo una mentira_, golpe bajo —además también se que Kaho y Touya fueron novios hace muchos años en la preparatoria, su relación no es nueva y ese es otro motivo más para molestarme, pues si volvieron significa que él me ha estado engañando desde siempre, aunque sea con sus pensamientos— yo asentí, la entendía perfectamente

—Lo sé de sobra, Kinomoto es una sombra que yo creí haber espantado para siempre, pero por lo que veo siempre ha estado presente—

—Dígame Eriol…—

—Dejemos los formalismos Tomoyo— la volví a cortar —en este momento y si en verdad vamos a "unirnos" creo que los modales están de más— ella asintió

—Me parece bien. ¿Quería preguntarte si en este momento Kaho no está en alguna supuesta reunión o cena de trabajo?— yo hice una mueca de disgusto, luego reí con ironía

—Supuestamente si—

—Pues como debes imaginar es mentira— yo la mire serio

—¿Sabes donde están?— ella asintió

—Por supuesto, y además imagino que vas a querer que te lleve— yo asentí —pero vas a tener que prometerme que no vas a hacer nada, al menos no por ahora, solo miraremos— yo fruncí el ceño, la muy mentirosa me había dicho que estaría muy ocupada en una cena de negocios importante, ¿Y resulta que estaba cenando con su amante? Y yo aquí aburriéndome como un imbécil, definitivamente iba ser difícil verla con otro y no hacer nada, pero si era necesario, entonces lo haría

—Me va a costar muchísimo, pero acepto, y lo hago solo porque en verdad me interesa mucho vengarme de esa maldita mentirosa—

—Bien, entonces vamos, tengo mi auto abajo— dijo y se levanto, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo también me levante, tome las llaves del departamento y la seguí, al parecer hoy sería una noche muy larga


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos**

-.-

Cinco minutos después iba sentado en un auto muy lujoso y elegante, al parecer Tomoyo no tenía problemas económicos de ninguna clase, pues si podía costearse semejante auto, significaba que Kinomoto esta vez había optado por una novia con dinero, pues Kaho aunque no estaba en la miseria nunca podría darse esos lujos por sí misma, el auto que ella usaba había sido un regalo de cumpleaños que me había costado mucho que aceptara. Tomoyo conducía concentrada y muy atenta al camino, pero luego de un rato en silencio empezó a hablar.

—La verdad es que no entiendo porque Touya ha sido capaz de hacerme esto— dijo ahora con una expresión más melancólica —no puedo creer que no haya sido capaz de afrontarme con la verdad y decirme lo que pasaba, de haber sido así lo hubiera entendido, no hubiera tenido ningún problema en aceptar la verdad, yo sé perder, tranquilamente me hubiera hecho a un lado y les hubiera dejado el camino libre, y aunque ahora no estoy intentando ganarme de nuevo su amor, pues ya no me interesan las sobras de otra, no puedo dejar de sentirme humillada y decepcionada, y no puedo permitir que lo siga haciendo ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan mantener el secreto?— yo le tome la mano que tenía en la palanca de cambios y le di un suave apretón

—No te preocupes, Kinomoto no vale la pena, si no te supo valorar o no fue capaz de hablar contigo, es porque no es un verdadero hombre— ella sonrió

—Gracias—

—No me agradezcas, yo estoy en las mismas condiciones que tu, el pequeño problema es que cuando conocí a Kaho, estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por Touya, sabia de su anterior relación, y aunque nunca supe las razones por las que terminaron, me ofrecí como segundo plato, como un consuelo, yo me ofrecí para que intentara olvidarlo conmigo, y ella acepto, me costó muchísimo y por mucho tiempo pensé que en verdad lo había olvidado, pero la realidad resulta ser otra, por eso también me molesta que no haya sido sincera conmigo, porque ella sabe que yo más que nadie la entendería—

—Al parecer no les importo nada lo que nosotros pudiéramos pensar o sentir y eso en especial es lo que me molesta ¿Sabes? El muy imbécil me había pedido hace casi un año que nos casáramos, y yo sin dudarlo le había dicho que si, pero como su padre estaba en un viaje de varios meses lo aplazamos para el próximo año, yo pensaba que Touya iba a ser mi compañero de por vida, pero me equivoque— me sentí realmente mal por ella, especialmente porque yo tenía los mismos ideales con Kaho y aunque no se lo hubiera pedido todavía, había estado considerando hace unos días la idea de pedirle que se casara conmigo

—No vale la pena que pienses mas en el pasado, todavía eres joven, tienes la vida por delante, ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

—Veinticuatro— dijo sin dudar —¿tu?—

—Veinticinco— ella sonrió, pero al instante siguiente su cara se puso seria

—Llegamos— el corazón me empezó a latir acelerado, una cosa era ver pruebas en fotos, pero en persona era todavía más horrible

—Veo que Kaho escogió muy bien el lugar, en este lado de la ciudad nunca acostumbramos venir, dudo que algún conocido pueda verla aquí—

—Además el restaurante es bastante romántico, no solo te aseguran comer bien, si no también tener una privacidad muy exclusiva—

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—Porque cuando Touya me dijo que tenía una cena de negocios, revolví todas sus cosas mientras se bañaba y encontré la dirección de este lugar, busque el número y llame—

—¿Tendremos que entrar para verlos?—

—No, la mesa que reservo esta cerca a la ventana, así que si tenemos cuidado podremos verlos desde afuera—

Los dos bajamos del auto y dejándome guiar por ella la seguí hasta la calle frente al restaurante, había unos cuantos autos estacionados, así que los usamos para cubrirnos un poco, ella se fijo con cautela por el costado de un auto, luego avanzo unos cuantos pasos más y al final se levanto de golpe y se giro hacia mi frunciendo el ceño.

—La mesa está vacía— dijo frustrada, ahora quien frunció el ceño fui yo

—¿Cómo que vacía?—

—Sí, no hay nadie—

—¿Estás segura que este es el lugar?—

—Absolutamente, tuvieron que haberse cambiado de mesa— dijo segura

—Tal vez ya se fueron— dije algo decepcionado, necesitaba desesperadamente comprobarlo con mis propios ojos la verdad

—No, no puede ser, el auto de Touya aun está estacionado aquí afuera—

—¿Cuál es?— pregunte con curiosidad

—El mercedes plateado— dijo aun tratando de encontrarlos atreves de la ventana, yo lo busque y de inmediato localice el auto, cuando estaba girándome de nuevo hacia Tomoyo los vi, Kaho y Touya estaban saliendo justo en ese momento del restaurante, ambos estaban tomados de las manos y sonreían _amorosamente. _Aguantándome todas las ganas de cruzar la calle y decirles unas cuantas verdades, me gire rápido hacia Tomoyo y tomándola del brazo la hice agacharse tras un auto —¡¿Qué sucede?— pregunto asustada y en voz baja

—Están saliendo del restaurante, así que no te levantes, su auto está muy cerca de aquí— ella asintió y con cuidado asomo la cabeza por el lateral del auto, luego sentimos un motor que se encendía y luego de escucharlo maniobrar, arranco con velocidad. Tomoyo no espero ni un solo segundo, me tomo la mano y se levanto de golpe jalándome mientras corría

—¡Rápido Eriol! ¡Hay que seguirlos!— dijo mientras corría hasta su auto y entraba rápidamente en el, no lo dude ni dos segundos y también con rapidez entre en el asiento de al lado —¡Ahí están!— dijo luego de que avanzamos un par de cuadras, ella acelero para acercarse mas

—¿No vas demasiado cerca? ¿Y si reconoce tu auto?—

—Este no es mi auto, es de la empresa, además los vidrios son polarizados, le costara mucho identificarnos si es que llega a reparar en el auto, aunque lo dudo debe estar muy entretenido— esta chica era un genio, había pensado en todo, diez minutos de persecución después, el auto de Kinomoto por fin se detuvo —¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?— dijo ella con ironía mientras aparcaba cerca aunque a una distancia segura

—Un motel, ¡Claro! ¿Qué mas podría venir después de la cena romántica?— dije cerrando los puños con rabia y mirando el edificio frente a nosotros mientras que Kaho y Kinomoto entraban sin problemas

—Ahora veo porque siempre esta tan cansado— volvió a ironizar Tomoyo —no me extraña, si tiene energías suficientes como para mentir tan fácil, con esto debe agotar las que le quedan— yo fruncí el ceño cada vez mas encolerizado

—¡Es una maldita perra, una mentirosa de mierda!— grite, luego abrí la puerta, mandando todo al carajo y decidido a romperle la cara a Kinomoto y maldecir unas cuantas veces a Kaho antes de mandarla a la mierda. Pero Tomoyo me tomo del brazo y empezó a jalarme de regreso al auto

—¡Espera!... Eriol espera, me prometiste que no harías nada— me reprocho

—¡No puedo!— le grite cuando estaba sentado de nuevo —¡¿No entiendes que no puedo quedarme aquí sentado, sabiendo lo que están a punto de hacer y quedarme de brazos cruzados? ¡No puedo simplemente no hacer nada!—

—¡¿Y es que crees que para mí es fácil? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Para mí es tan difícil como para ti! ¡Yo también siento que me pisan el orgullo!— grito ella también, luego de golpe se calló —perdóname, no quería gritarte— yo suspire y me calme

—Está bien, perdóname a mí, yo te grite primero— ella asintió

—Por favor Eriol, no hagas nada todavía, me lo prometiste— dijo tomando mi mano, yo cerré los ojos

—Arranca el auto y vámonos ahora mismo— ella me miro unos segundos, luego hizo lo que le pedía. Si me quedaba un solo minuto más ahí no podía asegurarle que no haría nada

—¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? ¿De regreso a tu departamento?— me pregunto aparcando en una calle cualquiera

—Primero dime como es que quieres que nos venguemos— ella suspiro —si me pides que no haga nada, dame una mejor opción—

—La verdad es que aun no me he decidido, realmente estaba pensando en que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para emboscarlos, y no me refiero a atraparlos engañándonos como ibas a hacer recién, yo estaba pensando en idear un plan para encontrarnos los cuatro, alguna "casualidad" y ver cómo reaccionan ambos, quiero ver que tan capaz es Touya de mentirme en la cara, quiero darle la oportunidad para que me lo confiese y luego restregarle en la cara que lo sabía y solo estaba jugando con él, quiero que sufra, quiero encontrar la forma de hacerle ver la miserable mierda que es, quiero que se arrodille y me pida perdón millones de veces— dijo ella llena de ira y pude ver en sus ojos que también estaba llena de dolor. Bien decían que había que temerles a las mujeres despechadas, pues eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, ahora lo estaba comprobando, pero definitivamente su idea me gustaba bastante, yo también quería ver cuánto más era capaz Kaho de mentirme

—¿Cómo quieres que nos encontremos, como pretendes humillarlo?—

—Todavía no lo he pensado, pero me vendría bien algo de ayuda— dijo sonriéndome

—Tengo que pensarlo bien, dame un poco de tiempo y se me ocurrirá algo, estoy seguro— ella volvió reír

—¿Eso significa que en verdad aceptas?— yo asentí

—Creo que sí, pero me va a ser muy difícil disimular ante ella, no sé si podre seguir siendo el mismo después de saber todo esto—

—Ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta— comento desviando la mirada —Touya ni lo noto, al parecer le vino como anillo al dedo, pues le facilite el trabajo, mientras menos tiempo quiero pasar con él, mas lo aprovecha para estar con ella, mientras más fría soy menos escusas tiene para rechazarme— yo fruncí el ceño, me daba muchísima lastima ver a una mujer tan hermosa hablar de esa forma y escuchar cuan herida estaba, aunque en cierto modo yo debía estar igual que ella, y dentro de unos días, estoy seguro que estaría peor

—¿Cómo quieres que nos sigamos comunicando?— le pregunte —Personalmente o solo por teléfono—

—Creo que es mejor en persona— yo asentí, ella busco en la guantera del auto, saco una tarjeta y escribió algo atrás —toma, es la tarjeta de la empresa, puedes llamarme ahí, aunque de todos modos atrás te anote mi numero personal— yo tome la tarjeta y la guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón —ahora si dime ¿Te llevo de regreso a tu casa?—

—¿A dónde vas tú?— ella sonrió

—Antes de salir de casa pensaba que después de ver a Touya y a Kaho teniendo una cena romántica, lo mejor sería volver a mi departamento y aguantarme la amargura en soledad, pero después de verlos entrar a ese motel cambie totalmente de idea— yo la mire atentamente —así que he decidido que me iré a algún bar de por ahí y buscare a alguien que esté dispuesto a pasar la noche conmigo, en pocas palabras, me buscare un amante— dijo mirándome con una sonrisa falsa pintada en el rostro, pues sus ojos expresaban todo menos alegría, lego desvió la mirada y miro a ningún lado en realidad —voy a pagarle con la misma moneda, sé que no servirá de nada, que al final no debería de rebajarme a sus mismos juegos, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi orgullo de mujer me pide, me _exige_ que le demuestre que él no es el único hombre que puede ocupar mi vida, que yo tranquilamente puedo reemplazarlo cuando quiera, tal vez te rías y pienses que soy una ridícula, pero si él me humilla, yo también pretendo hacerlo—

—De ninguna manera podría reírme de ti, sería como hacerlo de mi mismo, los dos estamos en la misma situación, además yo entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, yo quisiera poder tener la misma determinación que tu y engañar a Kaho, pero no sé si podre hacerlo tan fácilmente—

—A mi ya no me importa— dijo levantando los hombros— he tenido el tiempo suficiente para dar el gran paso, pase del amor al odio, y aunque sé que eso solo me lleva a la amargura, ha sido el único camino que he podido tomar, y como no tengo ninguna lealtad que respetar, hare lo que quiera—

—Entiendo, y creo que ya sé donde puedes llevarme— ella me miro esperando la respuesta —llévame a donde sea que vayas, yo tampoco quiero quedarme solo aguantando mi amargura, así que por lo menos me iré a tomar un trago, prometo que no interferiré en tus planes, yo podre regresar solo después— ella asintió

—Bien, vamos entonces… vamos a buscar más miseria— lo último lo dijo más para ella que para mí, pero no le dije nada, después de todo, ahogar las penas en alcohol y buscarse un hombre de reemplazo momentáneo, en verdad era muy miserable, pero al parecer, era la única solución que habíamos encontrado por el momento


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

-.-

Ella arranco el auto y quince minutos después estábamos ingresando a un bar algo movido, pero no del todo escandaloso, de inmediato nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos algo para tomar, yo pedí lo más fuerte y ella algo más suave, charlamos un rato sobre cada uno, como para tranquilizar un poco la tensión que ambos sentíamos por las escenas vistas anteriormente.

Supe entonces que Tomoyo era hija única, su padre había muerto y como único familiar le quedaba su madre, era heredera de un gran imperio y desde hacía un par de años que estaba formando parte directa de la presidencia de la empresa junto a su madre, y en un futuro ella sería la única presidenta, ya que su madre después de años de llevar la empresa sola estaba deseando tomarse un descanso. También me entere que había conocido a Touya gracias a su mejor amiga, quien era hermana de Kinomoto y quien estaba totalmente enterada de lo que estaba haciendo Tomoyo en este momento, eso me había sorprendido, pero Tomoyo me explico que su amiga se había decepcionado tanto de su hermano que no le importaba lo que Tomoyo hiciera para desquitarse, pues ella era mujer y la entendía perfectamente.

Yo le conté un poco sobre mí, aunque en realidad no había mucho para contar, mis padres habían muerto cuando yo era muy joven así que había heredado la empresa desde niño, también tenía dinero, cosa que no me importaba, y también era hijo único. Había conocido a Kaho por casualidad un día en la calle cuando sin querer habíamos tropezado y la había hecho caer al suelo. Ella había estado bastante deprimida pues recientemente había terminado con Touya, yo al verla tan triste y como disculpa por haberla hecho caer la invite a tomar un café y desde ahí empezamos a ser amigos.

Mientras charlábamos me di cuenta de que Tomoyo llamaba mucho la atención, casi todos los hombres que pasaban por su lado se giraban a mirarla, pero ella solo los ignoraba.

—¿Y qué paso con tu plan?— comente después del segundo vaso, ella me miro y sonrió

—Es fácil decirlo, pero difícil de hacerlo, aunque de verdad tengo muchas ganas de vengarme, es difícil encontrar en una sola noche a alguien que mínimamente valga la pena o que por lo menos me llame tanto la atención como para animarme a coquetear, nunca he sido buena con eso—

—Pero si no lo necesitas— ella miro sin entender —no necesitas coquetear Tomoyo, eres una mujer hermosa, cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a pasar la noche contigo sin que tu tengas que hacer el menor esfuerzo— ella rio

—Gracias, pero aun así no es fácil, yo no soy el tipo de mujer que se acuesta con alguien que conoció hace quince minutos, sea quien sea, me va a tomar por una zorra, nadie va a entender el motivo de mis acciones—

—¿Qué importa si no te entienden? ¿No dijiste que lo único que a ti te importa es demostrarle a tu orgullo que puedes?—

—Sí, pero ya te lo dije, no es tan fácil— yo reí

—Imagino que si, te entiendo completamente pues aunque a mi coquetear se me da fácil, después de todo esto creo que no tendría ánimos ni para intentarlo— ella tomo mi mano y me dio un apretón de consuelo

—Creo que esta vez tendré que dejar de lado mi venganza personal, pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de la noche, de ninguna manera permitiré que Touya me amargue mas la vida, y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, por lo menos intentare que esta noche quites esa cara de enfurruñado y desconsolado que traes— yo levante una ceja sorprendido

—¿Con que derecho…?— ella rio y me interrumpió levantándose y jalándome hasta la pista de baile

—¡Vamos Eriol! ¿En verdad vas a permitir que Kaho acabe con tu felicidad?—

—Creo que ya es tarde para remediarlo—

—¡No seas tonto! Si ella puede engañarte y seguir tan tranquila como si nada ¿Tu porque no puedes aunque sea por una noche importarte una mierda ella, el mundo entero y pasarla bien?— yo suspire

—Tienes razón, creo que al menos esta noche dejare de pensar en Kaho, después veré que hacer con el resto— Tomoyo sonrió

Estuvimos bailando sin parar toda la noche, no nos sentamos ni en una sola ocasión, eran casi las dos de la mañana y aun estábamos en la pista de baile, Tomoyo tenía una energía inagotable, pero era toda energía positiva, aun estando tan despechada y decepcionada como estaba, no había dejado de sonreír en toda la noche, ella solo podía transmitir felicidad y en cierto modo eso me había calmado un poco.

—La verdad es que no entiendo cómo fue capaz Kinomoto de engañarte— le dije bastante cerca al oído, pues en esta ocasión estábamos bailando una canción lenta

—¿Por qué lo dices?— dijo alejándose un poco y mirándome a la cara

—Porque eres una persona encantadora, tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente, pero puedo ver que eres una mujer increíble—

—Gracias, pero al parecer Touya no lo noto, o si lo hizo se le olvido cuando vio de nuevo a Kaho— dijo algo triste— Dime Eriol ¿Cómo es ella?— me pregunto ahora seria —¿Tan fantástica es como para que un hombre olvide las promesas que hizo durante años? ¿Cómo para que alguien sea capaz de mentir y de traicionar? ¿Para que un hombre deje de ser la persona fabulosa e indescriptible que era y pase a ser solo un desgraciado hijo de puta?— yo fruncí el ceño, no debí de haber hablado del tema. Al final suspire

—Kaho es como cualquier otra mujer, las cualidades de las personas siempre dependen de quien hable de ellas, por mi parte te puedo decir que Kaho tiene más defectos que virtudes— Tomoyo me miro sin comprender —pero a mí nunca me importo, yo siempre resalte lo bueno sobre lo malo, pues aunque sea una mujer seria, algo fría y aunque ella siempre quiera ver la parte lógica de las cosas, en vez de la romántica, para mí ha sido perfecta, yo siempre he hecho sobresalir lo inteligente que es, lo fácil que es hablar con ella, la dedicación que le da a las cosas… y su lealtad— dije con rabia —cosa que ya no puedo agregar más a las virtudes, así que no te preocupes Tomoyo, ella no es mejor mujer que tu, y puedo asegurar que Touya no es mejor que yo, no es nuestra culpa que nos hayan engañado, es solo culpa de ellos, son sus defectos—

—Aun así no dejo de pensar que es mejor que yo, por algo ella es quien tiene a dos hombres muriéndose por quererla y yo la estúpida con los cuernos pintados—

—No me cuentes Tomoyo, dentro de poco estaré fuera de esa lista, dentro de poco yo también daré el gran paso—

—No creas que es tan fácil dejar de amar a alguien, a mi me costó días y días de sufrimiento y muchas lagrimas, tal vez ahora no hay mas lagrimas, pero puedo asegurarte que parte del sufrimiento sigue ahí, y en cierto modo eso es lo que me anima a querer hacerlo miserable—

—Si tengo que pasar por todo eso lo hare, pero de ninguna manera seguiré amando a alguien a quien ya no le importo y quien decidió que era más fácil jugar conmigo que enfrentar la verdad, ella que se jacta tanto de ser tan sensata y siempre preferir hablar que actuar, y ha hecho exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que predica, así que me niego a que me siga importando, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero Kaho no va a vivir en mis pensamientos toda la vida, me juego la vida a que no lo permitiré—

—¿Sabes algo Eriol?— me pregunto tomando mi rostro en sus manos, su piel era realmente suave

—Dime—

—Kaho es la mujer más estúpida del planeta, ha sido capaz de cambiar un hombre tan estupendo y leal como tú, por otro que se presta para el engaño, por alguien que es capaz de mentir, que no es tan hombre como para ser capaz de enfrentar la verdad, si yo estuviera en su lugar, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para conservarte a mi lado, pero para ella fue tan fácil dejarte ir que me molesta saber que hay mujeres tan tontas todavía— yo sonreí, esta chica en verdad era toda una joya

—Gracias— dije y la abrace, segundos después continuamos bailando

Después de un rato decidimos que era hora de marcharnos, eran casi las dos y media cuando subimos a su auto.

—Te llevo— me dijo arrancando el auto

—No es necesario, según me dijiste, vives cerca a mi departamento, así que prefiero acompañarte hasta tu casa, no me viene mal caminar un poco y tomar algo de aire fresco, además es peligroso que andes a esta hora sola, aunque sea en auto— ella sonrió

—No me cuesta nada, serán solo cinco minutos—

—De verdad, lo prefiero así— insistí

—Está bien— acepto

—Tomoyo, ¿Qué te parece si mejor me dejas a una cuadra de tu departamento?— pregunte cuando habíamos recorrido un par de cuadras

—¿Por qué? Desde ahí te quedara más lejos— pregunto sin comprender

—Tal vez Kinomoto este en tu departamento y no nos conviene que te vea llegar conmigo, justo ahora no quiero meterte en problemas— ella rio con ironía

—¿En verdad crees que después de haber estado con Kaho tenga la energía suficiente para ir a mi casa y mentir? No lo creo, además hace un mes le quite la llave de mi departamento con la escusa de que se había roto la cerradura, no tiene forma de entrar y tampoco he recibido llamadas al celular, buscándome no está, no te preocupes—

—Tienes razón— acepte, el resto del camino guardamos silencio

Yo me quede mirándola y en verdad que no comprendía porque Kinomoto la había cambiado por Kaho, es cierto que Kaho era una mujer hermosa, además la madurez que tenía la hacía ver mucho más interesante que algunas otras mujeres, pero la realidad es que si las comparaba a ambas, Kaho a su lado terminaba siendo sosa, pues Tomoyo aparte de ser muy hermosa era encantadora, tenia espíritu, tal vez yo no la conocía bien pero podía notar que era una mujer alegre y dulce, llena de vida y entusiasmo, y eso la hacía ver mucho más bella de lo que era. Kinomoto era un imbécil, hacer sufrir a una mujer como Tomoyo era el error más grande que se podía cometer, porque cuando a mujeres como ella, que son tan dulces les rompes el corazón, terminan convirtiéndose en amargadas y desconfiadas, en mujeres resentidas, si les matas el espíritu después no les queda nada, y por alguna extraña razón quería evitar que Tomoyo perdiera esa parte tan linda que tenia, no me parecía justo que ella siendo inocente fuera quien terminara pagando los platos rotos de los demás. En ese momento ella me miro y sonrió y entonces me quede mirándola anonadado, definitivamente no se lo merecía, una persona tan hermosa no merecía nunca llorar, ella tenía que estar siempre así, sonriendo.

—Llegamos— dijo después de un rato, yo sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejar la imagen de ella sonriendo de mi mente y asentí, luego bajamos del auto —cuando tengas una idea llámame— dijo acercándose para despedirse, yo la tome de los hombros y la detuve, se que era un disparate lo que estaba pensando justo en este momento, pero ya no me importaba nada

—Espera— ella me miro y se sorprendió por mi abrupta interrupción —¿Aun piensas que conseguir un amante es la mejor opción para vengarte de Kinomoto?— ella se puso seria

—Sí, aunque me va a costar mucho hacerlo, ya viste lo que paso hoy, no me anime con nadie, pero sigo pensando que se lo merece— yo guarde silencio unos minutos y luego hable

—Entonces, tal vez te encontré a alguien para que agregues a la lista de candidatos— ella me miro frunciendo el ceño

—¿Quién?—

—Yo— dije por fin, esta vez ella estaba más que sorprendida

—¿Tu? …pero—

—Se que dije que no sería capaz de hacerlo, que me costaría mucho engañar a Kaho, pero lo he pensado y tienes razón, además después de lo que ella ha estado haciendo no merece que yo si quiera intente guardarle algo de respeto o lealtad, y si te pones a pensar es la mejor venganza para los dos, ellos nunca se podrán imaginar que nosotros los estemos engañando y mucho menos entre nosotros mismos—

—Eso es verdad pero…— guardo silencio

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no es más fácil que estés conmigo que con alguien que ni siquiera sabe una mínima razón por la que estás haciendo esto? Tu misma me dijiste que no querías que pensaran mal de ti, y yo de ninguna manera podría hacerlo porque se por lo que estas pasando, yo mismo comparto tu situación, ¿No te parece que para el plan es lo más adecuado?—

—Sí, pero es que…— bajo la cabeza —contigo me da vergüenza— dijo lo último en voz baja, yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Por qué?— pregunte encontrándola bastante encantadora con esa expresión avergonzada

—Porque yo tenía la idea en la cabeza de que estaría con alguien que no sabría quién soy y a quien no tendría que ver de nuevo—

—¿Y no es peor estar con alguien a quien no le importa una mierda lo que te sucede, que alguien que te comprende?—

—¡Ya lo sé!— dijo sonrojada

—¿Acaso físicamente te disgusto?— pregunte buscando posibilidades, ella se sonrojo mas

—Por supuesto que no, no se trata de eso, eres muy guapo Eriol, pero aunque recién te conozco, de algún modo me importa lo que puedas decir de mí y…— antes de que mencionara de nuevo otro pero, la tome de la cintura y la acerque un poco a mí mientras la acorralaba contra el auto, ella se puso mucho más nerviosa

—Ya te dije los motivos por los que no puedo pensar mal de ti, tu deja de pensar en las escusas y dime, ¿Lo más importante de todo esto no era demostrarte a ti misma y a tu orgullo que tú también puedes estar con alguien más?— ella asintió —entonces deja de dar rodeos y demostrémosles que nosotros también podemos jugar el miso juego— Tomoyo me miro seria por unos segundos

—Aunque fue mi idea, esto es una locura— luego me tomo del rostro y acercándome al suyo me beso

Al comienzo era un beso nervioso y desesperado, se notaba totalmente lo nerviosa e indecisa que ella todavía estaba, pero después cuando pude adaptarme a sus suaves labios y tomar el control del beso, lo cambie por uno lento y más tranquilo, cuando Tomoyo se calmo por fin y se acoplo a mí, pude comprobar que besaba de una manera increíble.

—Si no quieres que cambie de opinión es mejor que subamos de una vez— dijo después de terminar el beso y soltando un suspiro, yo la mire serio y asentí, si antes pensaba que me sería difícil devolverle el engaño a Kaho, después de besar a Tomoyo estaba absolutamente seguro de que no tendría ningún problema


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

-.-

Caminamos en silencio hasta el ascensor, cuando estuvimos dentro y solos, tire de su mano temblorosa y pegándola a mí la bese otra vez, ella no puso objeciones, por el contrario me cruzo los brazos al cuello y me correspondió sin problemas, aunque era evidente que todavía estaba nerviosa, cuando llegamos a su piso nos separamos, Tomoyo tomo mi mano y me guio por el pasillo hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta, me hizo pasar, y cuando la cerro de nuevo nos volvimos a besar, luego empezamos a caminar a tientas por el lugar, ella me guio hasta su cuarto sin dejar de besarme y una vez en el nos empezamos a desnudar mientras aun continuábamos besándonos y por fin empezábamos también a acariciarnos.

Tomando un poco el mando de la situación la cargue hasta la cama cuando ambos estábamos solo en ropa interior, la aprisione bajo mi cuerpo y empecé a acariciarla con cuidado, pues no quería apresurarme demasiado y asustarla, como había podido sentir antes, la piel de Tomoyo era increíblemente suave y caliente, tocarla era todo un lujo y más aun cuando podía escuchar los suspiros y jadeos que le ocasionaban mis atenciones.

—Tomoyo— la llame cuando estaba por quitarle el sostén

—Dime— respondió algo agitada

—Enciende la luz—

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— pregunto desorientada, pero aun así se giro un poco y prendió la lámpara que tenía en su mesa de noche, luego se sentó con expresión preocupada —¿Pasa algo?—

—No, pero es que quiero que estemos juntos con la luz encendida— ella me miro esperando que continuara y le diera una explicación, yo suspire —quiero que me mires mientras hacemos el amor— dije por fin —quiero que veas que soy yo y no Kinomoto, ya he tenido suficiente al estar con una mujer que lo ha tenido siempre a él en la cabeza y no a mí, por una vez quiero ser yo el que ocupe los pensamientos de la mujer a la que le hago el amor— ella sonrió con gentileza y me dio un beso suave en los labios, luego enredo sus manos en mi cabello

—Yo no soy Kaho, Eriol. Si voy a estar contigo, será solo a ti a quien tenga en la cabeza, hoy no voy a pensar en nadie más que no seas tú, pero también espero que mientras estés conmigo no sea Kaho quien inunde tus pensamientos—

—Serás solo tu Tomoyo— ella volvió a sonreír —cuando te toque— dije tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a mi —cuando te bese y cuando te este haciendo el amor, vas a ser la única mujer invadiendo mis pensamientos— ella soltó un suspiro, y entonces no pude aguantarlo mas

De nuevo la bese, pero esta vez era un beso cargado de deseo y de pasión, de necesidad, hoy por primera vez en años haría el amor con otra persona diferente a Kaho, hoy sería solo Tomoyo la que habitara mis pensamientos y mis deseos, pues no iba a permitir que el recuerdo de una persona que no valía la pena me asaltara mientras estaba con alguien tan increíble como Tomoyo, esta noche a la única mujer a la que deseaba hacer mía era a ella. Así que animándome a continuar la termine de desnudar y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, la recosté otra vez en la cama y antes de tocarla de nuevo decidí observarla, mirarla y detallar cada parte de esa mujer tan hermosa y grabarla en mi memoria para siempre, porque podía presentir que este encuentro iba a ser inolvidable. Ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada avergonzada, yo tome su rostro y la hice mirarme directamente mientras sonreía.

—Sonrojada te vez mucho más hermosa de lo que ya eres— ella se puso aun mas colorada, yo reí —¿Por qué estas tan avergonzada?—

—Porque nunca había estado con otro hombre— dijo nerviosa —siento como si fuera la primera vez y me da algo de vergüenza lo que puedas pensar de mí si llego a ser todo un desastre—

—Te aseguro que nunca podrás ser un desastre, y lo único que puedo pensar es que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo— ella me miro y en sus ojos vi que no me creía

—¿Incluso más que…?—

—Ni siquiera la menciones— la interrumpí molesto —por supuesto que eres incluso más hermosa que ella Tomoyo, y mírame a los ojos y dime si te estoy mintiendo al decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto— ella me miro fijamente y al parecer me creyó, después suspiro

—Eriol— dijo casi en un susurro —hazme el amor y hazme sentir la mujer que soy, porque hace mucho tiempo que no me siento una mujer de verdad— dijo con tristeza, de inmediato la bese

La bese y la acaricie con pasión, hoy le demostraría lo muy mujer que ella era, hoy le haría sentir cosas que Kinomoto nunca le había hecho sentir y que nunca más podría, porque nunca volvería a tenerla así, no sé ni cómo ni porque, pero estaba seguro de ello. Hoy Tomoyo seria mía y de algún modo quería que después de esta noche lo continuara siendo.

Tomoyo jadeaba suavemente con mis caricias, llevaba un rato solo dedicándole mis besos y mis atenciones, solo tocando su cuerpo por todos los lugares que podía, y de la forma que ella me permitía, pero había llegado el momento de hacerle el amor de verdad, de hacerle perder el control, había llegado el momento que tanto estaba esperando, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me di cuenta de algo.

—Tomoyo— la llame agitado

—¿Mmm?— fue más un jadeo que una respuesta, escuchar lo perdida que estaba me excitaba mas

—No tengo preservativos, como ella insiste en que ambos nos cuidemos siempre llevo uno, pero hoy no tenía intención de nada— logre articular

—Yo tampoco tengo, aunque estoy tomando la píldora… pero nunca lo he hecho sin preservativos, él siempre prefiere que usemos ambas cosas, pero siempre los carga él— yo fruncí el ceño, Kaho y Kinomoto pensaban muy similar ¿O en eso también se habían puesto de acuerdo? ¡A la mierda los dos! En este momento no pensaría en tonterías —¿No crees que sea suficiente?— pregunto nerviosa

—Con la píldora es suficiente, pero solo si tú aceptas— ella asintió

—Siempre he querido hacerlo sin preservativo— dijo jadeando

—Increíblemente yo también— ella sonrió

—Entonces no esperes mas Eriol— me pidió

Sin pensarlo más entre en ella lentamente y ambos gemimos cuando estuvimos unidos por fin, me empecé a mover y Tomoyo me abrazo por la espalda mientras me miraba fijamente, yo sonreí, al parecer ella en verdad quería demostrarme que solo estaba penando en mi en este momento, y la mejor forma de demostrármelo era viéndome a los ojos en todo momento, así que yo también haría lo mismo, mientras le hacía el amor la miraría a los ojos y le mostraría lo increíble que me sentía.

Gemidos, jadeos y suspiros era lo único que salía de nuestros labios, nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos cada vez sintiendo más placer, hacer el amor con ella era fantástico, Tomoyo era muy apasionada y entregada, y aunque no dejaba de ser dulce y cariñosa, en el fondo ella era una mujer intensa y sexy. Sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda y su cuerpo se tenso, soltó un fuerte gemido y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones; había llegado al clímax y yo no tardaría en acompañarla, así que apresurando mis movimientos la tome de la cintura y entrando cada vez más profundo en ella me deje ir por fin.

Aun agitados la bese y la abrace mientras giraba con ella y cambiaba de posiciones dejándola a mi lado, después del beso ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y me rodeo con sus brazos, luego me miro fijamente.

—Ha sido increíble, nunca me había sentido tan bien— inevitablemente sonreí

—¿Me creerás y no dudaras si te digo que yo tampoco me había sentido así?— ella sonrió y asintió

—Me has hecho sentir mujer de nuevo— y eso era un punto para levantar un poco mi orgullo

—Te aseguro que fue todo un placer— ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y ella hacia círculos en mi abdomen, yo mire el reloj que había en la pared y vi que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, me sorprendió saber lo tarde que era, pero me encanto saber el motivo por el que me había quedado despierto hasta tan tarde, aun así era prudente que me marchara —Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya— ella me miro y luego al reloj, ambos nos sentamos y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme Tomoyo me tomo del brazo deteniéndome, yo me gire y la vi algo nerviosa

—¿Te tienes que ir?— me pregunto en voz baja y algo dudosa, yo la mire fijo y me sorprendió ver una expresión decepcionada en su rostro

—¿Quieres que me quede?— ella me miro en silencio y luego asintió

—Me encantaría que lo hicieras…— balbuceo —siempre y cuando tú quieras… tampoco quiero que lo hagas por compromiso, yo no pretendo…— la calle con un beso

—A mí también me gustaría quedarme— ella se sonrojo —y no lo hago por compromiso, tu compañía es encantadora— una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

—Entonces, sé que es tarde, pero a pesar de la hora ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?— ofreció, yo reí

—Si—

—¿Qué quieres tomar?—

—A ti— y empujándola de nuevo contra la cama la bese, después de hacer el amor por segunda vez nos dormimos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

-.-

Cuando abrí los ojos aun sintiéndome un poco dormida me sobresalte al ver un rostro hermoso junto al mío, de inmediato recordé lo sucedido la noche pasada y quien era la persona que estaba durmiendo a mi lado, _Eriol_, nunca me hubiera imagino al salir de casa que terminara haciendo el amor con un "extraño" pues increíblemente yo sentía como si lo conociera desde hace mucho.

Cuando había llegado a su departamento intentando contarle la verdad, me había quedado anonadada al ver un chico tan guapo tras la puerta, y cuando me había confirmado que era Eriol Hiragizawa no lo había podido creer. ¿Había sido capaz Kaho de engañar a un hombre tan increíble? Y es que en el transcurso de la noche me di cuenta que Eriol en verdad era fantástico, no solo físicamente, sus pensamientos y su forma de ser eran encantadores, Kaho era una estúpida, ¿Aceptar a Touya sabiendo que era un mentiroso y desleal al engañarme de esa forma y dejar a Eriol que la había aceptado aun sabiendo que ella amaba a otro y le había dado su amor incondicional? Si, definitivamente era una tonta.

Comprobar una vez más que Touya me engañaba había servido solo para alimentar mas mi odio y mi miseria, me había sentido la mujer más derrotada del mundo, y con el orgullo pisoteado. Y es que saber que yo no había sido suficiente mujer para alguien me tiraba el ánimo abajo, pero en cierto modo también se lo agradecía, gracias a Touya nunca más seria una imbécil, nunca más me dejaría engañar, si él pensaba que yo me dejaría consumir por la pena y me dedicaría a sufrir su perdida, estaba equivocado. Por eso había decidido engañarlo yo también, le demostraría que ya no era la estúpida de antes y que yo también podía entrar en el juego, yo también podía tener un amante. Y eso me había llevado a terminar la noche con Eriol, no sé que pase de ahora en adelante, no sé si al final será bueno o malo, pero en este momento no me arrepiento.

Y es que no podía arrepentirme de haber pasado la noche más increíble de mi vida, aunque lo conociera recién hace algunas pocas horas, realmente sentía que Eriol había estado en mi vida siempre, y la forma tan increíble en que habíamos congeniado al hacer el amor lo explicaba mejor que nada, nunca había tenido tantas sensaciones con Touya, Eriol me había hecho tener los mejores orgasmos hasta el momento, me había hecho gemir y gritar como nunca, de solo recordarlo me sonrojaba y me excitaba, había sido tan fabuloso que cuando lo vi queriéndose marchar, inevitablemente le había pedido que se quedara, había sido un impulso pero al final había sido lo mejor. No quería que se fuera y me dejara sola después de lo que habíamos hecho, necesitaba que se quedara y me abrazara con fuerza y me hiciera saber que no había sido un sueño, le había pedido que se quedara porque quería despertar entre sus brazos y saber con certeza al día siguiente quien me había hecho sentir más mujer que nadie.

Y ahora que abría mis ojos y veía su rostro estaba segura de que había sido correcto no dejarlo marchar, cuando él despertara no sabría cómo actuar, sé que me daría algo de vergüenza, nunca había estado con otra persona diferente a Touya, pero la vergüenza estaba bien, después de todo era la primera vez que estábamos juntos, e increíblemente me encontré anhelando que no fuera la última, que de algún modo volviéramos a estar así alguna vez.

—¿Qué tanto estas pensando?— me sobresalto escuchar su adormilada voz, pero cuando levante de nuevo mi mirada hacia su rostro sonreí, sus ojos se veían hermosos en la mañana. Y el corazón me latió acelerado cuando él me devolvió la sonrisa —Estas muy concentrada— dijo acomodando un mecho de mi cabello

—Buenos días para ti también— reí, aunque me sentía sumamente nerviosa, y al parecer lo noto porque se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios

—Buenos días Tomoyo— dijo con voz suave. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Tal vez eran los nervios por lo sucedido la noche pasada, pero sentía una emoción increíble por estar junto a él —¿Ahora si me dirás en que estabas pensando?— yo reí

—Estaba pensando en que es bueno que te hayas quedado, de ese modo se que no fue un sueño— me atreví a decir, él sonrió

—Fue lo más real que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo— sus ojos me decían que esa frase tenía otro significado, él me miro y luego continuo —anoche me di cuenta que nunca había sentido con Kaho algo tan maravilloso como lo que sentí contigo, en cierto modo ella siempre estuvo ausente, y ahora entiendo porque, ahora entiendo que ella conmigo nunca estuvo cien por ciento, nunca me dio todo de ella, siempre estuvo guardando algo para Kinomoto, yo siempre fui el payaso que la entretuvo mientras se decidían a volver, y me hace sentir humillado saber que nunca fui suficiente para ella, pero en cierto modo yo estoy en paz conmigo mismo, porque sé que no ha sido mi culpa, yo di lo que tenía por dar y si para ella no fue suficiente, entonces me alegra darme cuenta a tiempo— yo lo abrace

—No hablemos mas de ellos, yo llegue a la misma conclusión que tu hace tiempo, por eso no vale la pena recordarlos cada vez que estemos juntos— _¡mierda! _Él no me había dicho que quería volver a verme y yo ya estaba asegurando que se repetiría, ahora si me sentía más avergonzada que nunca. Eriol me miro y sonrió, yo me sonroje un poco por mi error

—No te avergüences Tomoyo, yo también quiero que se repita— dijo leyéndome el pensamiento —si tu así lo deseas nos seguiremos viendo— al minuto siguiente Eriol estaba sobre mi —¿Lo deseas?— yo asentí mientras suspiraba

—¿Qué seremos entonces? ¿Amantes?— el negó

—Esa palabra no me gusta, nosotros no somos unas ratas inmundas que no tienen problemas en mentir y hacer sufrir a los demás, nosotros no los estamos engañando, ellos ya nos abandonaron hace tiempo, ya no tenemos lealtad que respetar, tu y yo simplemente estamos buscando justicia, y si nos gusta estar juntos, entonces lo haremos, tu y yo mi querida Tomoyo vamos a ser cómplices— yo sonreí, eso me gustaba mucho mas

—Me encanta la idea— Eriol sonrió y se acerco a mi cuello para besarlo, yo cerré los ojos queriendo experimentar mejor la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel, pero el ruido de mi celular nos interrumpió

Separándonos a regañadientes me levante envuelta en la sabana y corrí hasta la sala donde había dejado abandonada mi cartera la noche anterior, saque mi celular y me puse nerviosa al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Es Kinomoto?— me pregunto Eriol quien ya se había puesto sus pantalones y estaba apoyado junto al sofá abotonándose la camisa, yo negué

—Es su hermana—

—¿La chica que sabe de tus planes?— yo asentí y luego me apresure a contestar

—Hola ¿Sakura?— dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa

—_¡Por fin me contestas! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_—

—Deje el celular dentro de la cartera anoche en la sala, estaba dormida y tarde en escucharlo—

—_¡¿Tu durmiendo a las once de la mañana? Se supone que ese papel me lo dejas a mi—_ yo fruncí el ceño ¿Tan tarde era? —_¿Paso algo malo anoche?— _ella sabía que anoche buscaría a Eriol para contarle la verdad, yo lo mire mientras hablaba con Sakura

—No, creo que las cosas terminaron mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba— Eriol sonrió al entender de lo que hablaba

—_¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pudiste hablar con el novio de Mizuki?_—

—Sakura ¿No prefieres que mejor lo hablemos en persona?—

—_Me parece bien, en veinte minutos estoy en tu casa_—

—¿Veinte? Espera Sakura, yo te quería decir que…— fue tarde, mi amiga había cortado, yo suspire

—¿Paso algo malo?— me pregunto Eriol acercándose, yo negué

—No, pero mi amiga viene para acá— Eriol me tomo de la cintura e hizo un pequeño gesto de decepción

—Lo que significa que ahora si tendré que irme— yo asentí

—Creo que si— él sonrió

—Es lo mejor, por más que la hermana de Kinomoto sepa lo que planeas, no será muy cómodo para ninguno de los dos si me encuentra aquí, después de todo aun eres su cuñada— en cierto modo me sentí culpable por eso y no sabía porque demonios me sentía así, Eriol por su parte me abrazo y me dio un beso, yo le correspondí, pero perdí un poco el equilibrio por culpa de la sabana, él me sostuvo y cuando terminamos el beso me ayudo a acomodarme —entonces me voy— dijo caminando hasta la habitación para terminarse de vestir —te llamare después, nos vemos luego Tomoyo— yo lo acompañe hasta la puerta

—Nos vemos luego Eriol— y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios cerré la puerta

Cuando se fue mi corazón continuaba latiendo acelerado, ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así por un hombre que recién y conocía? Ya pensaría luego en la respuesta, este no era el momento para analizarlo, lo mejor era que darme un baño y me arreglara un poco antes de que llegara Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

-.-

Media hora después Sakura estaba sentada en la cocina de mi departamento tomando té, yo estaba a su lado con un café e intentando buscar la forma correcta de decirle que me había acostado con el novio de la amante de Touya.

—¡Suéltalo Tomoyo!— me apuro —Algo importante paso y no has querido decírmelo— yo suspire

—Anoche como te dije fui a buscar a Eriol— me anime por fin, Sakura me miraba atenta —y resulto ser un chico encantador— mi amiga levanto una ceja —al principio como imagine no me creyó, pero en cuanto le dije el nombre de tu hermano ahí si empezó a creer en mis palabras—

—¿Por qué?—

—Eriol sabía que Touya y Kaho eran novios en el pasado y al parecer cuando él empezó su relación con Kaho ella aun estaba enamorada de tu hermano y él lo sabia—

—Pobre chico, debe ser horrible— yo asentí

—Le mostré las pruebas y le dije la razón por la que había ido a buscarlo, él acepto mi proposición y al final lo lleve al restaurante que había reservado Touya— Sakura me miro sintiéndose culpable, cuando yo le había contado que su hermano me engañaba y le había enseñado las fotos, ella se había puesto muy mal, pues era su hermano el culpable, y en cierto modo se sentía responsable, por eso había estado de acuerdo conmigo en que me vengara, por más que fuera su hermano ella comprendía mi situación y aseguraba que si me vengaba Touya se lo tenía merecido

—¿Estaba con Mizuki?— pregunto mortificada, yo asentí

—No solo eso, después de comer se fueron a un motel— mi amiga abrió los ojos sorprendida

—No puedo creer lo miserable que se ha vuelvo mi hermano, es increíble lo mentiroso que es— dijo afligida —si mi madre estuviera viva se decepcionaría completamente de él y no quiero ni imaginar que dirá papá cuando se entere—

—No te sientas mal Sakura, ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que está haciendo Touya, él solo ha tomado esas decisiones— ella asintió

—¿Qué paso después?— yo me sonroje

—Me fui a un bar con Eriol— Sakura me miro fijamente —él quería tomar un trago y yo… bueno, ya sabes, quería buscar a alguien—

—¿Lo encontraste?— me puse más nerviosa

—Al principio no encontré a nadie en el bar, no me animaba a acercarme a nadie, así que decidí que tu hermano no me amargaría la noche y mucho menos la vida, por eso me uní a Eriol y bailamos toda la noche, hablamos un montón y déjame decirte que Kaho es una estúpida, él en verdad es un gran hombre—

—¿Pero qué paso después…?— apuro Sakura

—Cuando volvimos a casa Eriol me pregunto si iba a seguir buscando a alguien…— guarde silencio

—¿Y?— me volvió a apurar

—Una cosa llevo a la otra y… termine acostándome con Eriol— mi amiga me miraba sorprendida

—¡¿Con el novio de Mizuki?— Yo asentí —¡Hay Dios! Estás loca Tomoyo— yo me sonroje un poco

—En cierto modo les estoy restregando en la cara el engaño a los dos, si Kaho se cree tan lista como para hacer que Touya me engañe y no importarle nada, yo también puedo hacer que Eriol la engañe y que se vengue de ella, y si tu hermano piensa que puede engañarme sin que yo me entere, pues le voy a demostrar que yo también puedo hacerlo— argumente tratando de defender mis acciones

—Tienes razón, y aunque me duela, mi hermano se lo tiene merecido, pero dime Tomoyo ¿Qué sentiste? Me refiero al estar con alguien diferente— yo suspire

—Fue la cosa más increíble del mundo— Sakura me miro sorprendida —nunca ni en mis más recónditos sueños pude haber imaginado que sería tan fantástico, Touya nunca me hizo sentir nada igual—

—Y eso que recién y lo conociste ayer, ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?— yo asentí

—Ni yo misma puedo explicármelo Sakura, de repente me encuentro sintiendo cosas con alguien a quien conocí hace menos de veinticuatro horas, cosas que tu hermano no había despertado en años—

—¿No te habrás enamorado de ese chico?— pregunto con cautela, yo la mire y luego de unos minutos en silencio negué

—No lo creo Sakura— respondí preocupada

—¿Crees? No suenas muy segura— suspire

—No lo sé Sakura, ¡No sé qué me pasa!, pero esta mañana cuando me desperté y lo vi a mi lado sentí cosas inexplicables, tal vez sea por la adrenalina del momento, yo nunca había hecho tales cosas, tal vez cuando lo vea de nuevo me dará igual—

—¡¿Lo dejaste quedar a dormir?— Yo asentí —¡A mi hermano todavía le inventas pretextos para que no lo haga! Siempre te da vergüenza compartir tu espacio con él—

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no pude evitarlo, no quería que se fuera! ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Quería que se quedara conmigo? Y ni siquiera entiendo bien porque—

—Ten cuidado Tomoyo, te estás enamorando de un hombre que tiene sentimientos por la amante de mi hermano— yo suspire frustrada

—No me estoy enamorando—

—Insisto, no suenas muy convencida—

—Además Eriol no piensa continuar con Kaho—

—Estas buscando escusas— yo la mire seriamente intentando negar lo que me decía, pero no podía, Sakura suspiro —Bien Tomoyo, no insistiré mas con el tema, pero entiende que no quiero verte sufrir más, suficiente he visto por culpa de mi propio hermano, no quiero que la historia se repita y mas sabiendo que de nuevo es Touya quien te orilla a pasar por malos ratos—

—Te entiendo Sakura y no sabes lo mucho que agradezco que me apoyes y estés de mi parte y no de la de tu hermano, que es como se espera que actúes—

—Yo estoy de parte de quien tiene la razón y mi hermano se está portando como un imbécil, y aunque es algo ortodoxa la forma en que estas tratando de buscar justicia, yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo, en tu lugar tal vez haría lo mismo y Touya se lo busco— yo la abrace

—Gracias amiga—

—No me agradezcas, eres como mi hermana y quiero lo mejor para ti— yo sonreí —Bueno, aparte de preguntarte como te había ido, también vine a invitarte a cenar—

—Yo pensé que querrías pasar el día a solas con Syaoran, después de todo recién volvió de China—

—No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo, además Syaoran quiere preguntarte algo sobre la empresa, al parecer su madre quiere proponerte un negocio ¿Qué dices, vienes?—

—Me parece bien— dije sonriendo

—¡Ah, por cierto!— dijo algo nerviosa, yo la mire esperando que continuara —Syaoran lo sabe— yo me puse pálida

—¿Cómo?—

—Me escucho hablando contigo por teléfono hace unos días—

—¿Y qué dijo?—

—Se ofreció a romperle la cara a mi hermano cuando se entero, ahora tiene otro motivo más para llevarse mal con Touya, y me molesta que mi hermano no esté haciendo meritos para ganarse la simpatía de los demás, últimamente está actuando como un estúpido— yo la mire horrorizada

—¿No le habrás contado que planeaba buscarme un amante?— ella negó

—No, solo sabe que mi hermano te engaña, y que piensas vengarte, pues me pregunto porque seguías con él después de saber que tenía otra mujer, pero no le di más detalles— yo suspire

—Menos mal, no podría mirarlo a los ojos si se enterara—

—Aunque lo supiera, estoy segura de que Syaoran también estaría de acuerdo contigo—

—Aun así, prefiero que no lo sepa—

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada— yo asentí, después de eso salimos hacia su auto

-.-

El domingo se había pasado volando, había tenido un agradable almuerzo con Sakura y Syaoran, además el ambarino me había propuesto invertir en un nuevo negocio que estaban haciendo los Li en Japón, se invertía poco y se podría ganar mucho, la próxima semana tendríamos una reunión con los abogados de su empresa para ver todos los detalles y si en verdad estaba interesada en el negocio, firmar el contrato de una vez.

Touya recién se había presentado en mi departamento el lunes, y estaba tan tranquilo y fresco como si nada hubiera pasado, como si yo no supiera lo que había estado haciendo el fin de semana y eso me ponía histérica.

Las principales razones por las que yo había empezado a sospechar de él eran realmente intuiciones, simples corazonadas, después empecé a detallarlo mejor y encontré cosas que me animaron a seguir dudando, no podía explicar porque, pero después cuando ya tenía la duda pude reconocer cuales eran las razones verdaderas, primero estaba el hecho de que Touya parecía más serio de lo normal, mas pensativo, luego, él por lo general era quien me buscaba cuando quería que tuviéramos relaciones, pues yo casi nunca me animaba a proponérselo, y cada vez eran menos las ocasiones en las que él se acercaba a seducirme, también estaba el hecho de que se iba de viaje por motivos de trabajo cada vez más seguido y siempre ponía la escusa de que era algo importante y obligatorio, cuando la condición que él había impuesto para aceptar el trabajo era que viajaría cuando quisiera o pudiera. Pequeños detalles como besos cada vez más cortos, cada vez menos contacto físico, menos llamadas telefónicas, menos tiempo para mí y todo aumentaba cada día, especialmente después de que me entere de su engaño o tal vez sea porque después de saber que él tenía otra empecé a ver falso cada acción que hacía.

Después fui yo quien empezó a cambiar, deje de ser cariñosa, deje de preocuparme por él, deje de intentar si quiera tocarlo, y Touya pareció no notarlo o si lo hizo lo debió creer conveniente pues nunca se quejo, aunque tampoco tendría derecho para hacerlo, tal vez aun le quedaba algo de vergüenza y no comento nada por la culpabilidad que sentía. No lo sé, lo importante es que ahora éramos dos completos extraños, y eso me llevaba a pensar en ¿Por qué seguía conmigo? ¿Por qué continuar con una persona a la que no quieres? ¿Con una relación que ya no funciona? Inmediatamente encontré la respuesta, por Sakura, era obvio que ella y su padre eran el motivo, Sakura y yo éramos como hermanas, y tal vez él pensaba que si me dejaba ella se enojaría, además su padre también me quería, así que lo más seguro era que no había terminado la relación por miedo a enfrentar a su familia, pero ¿No era mejor eso a decepcionar a todo el mundo? Estaba haciendo las cosas mucho peor ocultándolas. Estaba siendo un cobarde.

Hoy ya era martes, Touya había venido a mi departamento en la mañana y después de una hora no se había marchado, se me hacía bastante raro que se hubiera presentado tan voluntariamente, pues por lo general últimamente necesitaba algún motivo importante para venir hasta aquí, o de lo contrario no aparecería. Aunque sospechaba que el motivo era anunciarme que de nuevo viajaría, y es que había llegado con la escusa de que gracias a su trabajo no compartíamos mucho tiempo, se había traído su laptop y se había puesto a "trabajar" alegando que por lo menos prefería hacer sus informes en mi compañía y no dejarme mucho tiempo sola. _¡Hipócrita!_ ¿Cómo demonios podía decir esas palabras sin que se le cayera la cara de la vergüenza? Era un maldito farsante.

Así que nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi departamento, él "trabajando" y yo dibujando unos cuantos bocetos, pues uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos era diseñar. Estábamos en medio de una milagrosa conversación en la cual yo le preguntaba sobre de que trataba su informe, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Inexplicablemente el corazón me empezó a latir como loco, tome el aparato intentando que no se me notaran las manos temblorosas y cuando vi que era un número desconocido me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

—¿Hola?— me apresure a contestar

—_Hola_— era Eriol, sentí un revolcón en el estomago cuando escuche su voz, había estado anhelando que me llamara

Desde que habíamos estado juntos no había dejado de pensar en él, de preguntarme ¿Por qué me sentía de esta forma cuando recordaba lo sucedido o cuando simplemente imaginaba su rostro y su sonrisa? Definitivamente no era una actitud normal en mí, pero aunque me intrigaba saber la razón de mis actos, no podía negar que me gustaba como me sentía, me gustaba mucho la forma en que Eriol me había hecho sentir, y estaba deseando sentirlo de nuevo.

Mire a Touya quien había regresado su total atención al supuesto informe, al parecer la llamada era buena escusa para distraerse de mí.

—_¿Puedes hablar o esta Kinomoto contigo?_— me pregunto cauteloso

—Estaba haciendo unos diseños, pero no estoy tan ocupada— él rio

—_Entonces si esta, ¿Ya te soltó alguna escusa o no te ha dicho que se ira de viaje de trabajo?_— internamente reí, definitivamente la visita de Touya tenía un propósito 

—Todavía no, pero ya lo estaba imaginando—

—_Va a ser un viaje urgente y repentino, algo que no se va a poder aplazar y que necesita ser tratado inmediatamente, se ira de viaje hoy_— comento divertido, estaba disfrutando al darme la primicia

—Últimamente las urgencias de trabajo pasan muy seguido— él volvió a reír. Yo mire a Touya y seguía tan concentrado como antes

—_Creo que se presentaran mucho de ahora en adelante, pero no te llamaba para adelantarme a Kinomoto_—

—¿Encontraste alguna solución al problema?— le pregunte

—_En realidad quería preguntarte si podemos vernos ¿O tienes algo que hacer hoy?_— el corazón de nuevo se me acelero

—No, no tengo nada—

—_¿Quieres que nos veamos?_ —

—Me encantaría— me apresure a contestar

—_Entonces paso por tu casa al medio día, supuestamente a esa hora tienen el vuelo, este es mi número privado, guárdalo y llámame si tienes algún inconveniente, nos veremos más tarde_—

—Muy bien, nos vemos luego— Eriol corto, inmediatamente continúe con mis diseños

Touya ni siquiera pregunto por la llamada, aunque yo había dado a entender que era algo del trabajo, ni se había interesado en saber si había habido algún problema, por el contrario había continuado tan metido en su "trabajo" como antes e incluso mucho más pensativo. Casi cinco minutos después su teléfono empezó a sonar, yo inevitablemente sonreí, quería ver que parodia se inventaría.

—¿Hola?— contesto —Estoy ocupado en este momento… ¿Qué problema?... ¿No puede esperar para la próxima semana?... No lo sé… ¿Es tan urgente?— su expresión era igual de seria, pero al final suspiro —Bien, iré… solo tengo que empacar lo necesario y estaré listo… nos vemos al medio día… adiós—

—¿Sucede algo malo?— me atreví a preguntar

—Si— dijo haciendo cara lamentable —Sucedió un problema en Kyoto y tendré que viajar de nuevo—

—Últimamente parece no irle muy bien a tu empresa, tienen tantos problemas en tantos lugares, ¿No te convendría buscar algo mejor? Has tenido que viajar mucho los últimos meses—

—Ha sido realmente estresante, pero no son problemas tan importantes como para que la empresa sufra perdidas— trato de arreglarlo —además me necesitan, no puedo buscarme otro trabajo, en este me pagan muy bien—

—¿Entonces porque viajas tanto de urgencia? Tú eres el encargado de las finanzas, si viajas con tanta urgencia y tanta constancia es porque algo va realmente mal, pues solo te llaman cuando es muy grave— insistí

—Bueno, no es tan grave como parece, es solo…—

—No importa Touya— lo interrumpí —yo estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre tan eficiente y tan entregado al trabajo, hoy en día no hay personas tan dedicadas como tú, eres realmente muy _leal_— dije a propósito, él desvió la mirada

—Sera mejor que me vaya Tomoyo, tengo que empacar algo antes de irme, te llamare cada vez que pueda, esperemos que no sea muy largo el viaje— era obvio que no llamaría y si lo hacía seria las veces menos posibles

—Claro, cuídate, que tengas suerte— él asintió, guardo sus cosas y se inclino para darme un beso en los labios, cuando note el gesto intente disimular que estornudaba y lo esquive, él no volvió a intentarlo y me sentí aliviada por ello, no tenia forma de esquivarlo una segunda vez, así que lo acompañe hasta la puerta y se marcho

Cuando se fue suspire aliviada, por primera vez no me sentía ni miserable, ni humillada al saber que Touya se iría de viaje con otra, incluso me tranquilizaba pues últimamente estar en su presencia me sacaba de casillas, esta vez no me importaba que se marchara con su amante y sospechaba que la razón era que en unas cuantas horas vería a Eriol. Y eso me tenía tan emocionada y ansiosa que después de que Touya saliera por la puerta se había borrado de mi cabeza de tal manera que ni siquiera recordaba que había estado hace unos minutos aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete **

-.-

Así que corrí al baño a darme una ducha y a ponerme algo lindo para la ocasión, pues la última vez cuando había conocido a Eriol no había reparado mucho en mi atuendo, y aunque al final no había importado, esta vez quería estar un poco más presentable.

Cerca del medio día escuche el timbre, y me puse tan nerviosa y a la misma vez tan animada que me tropecé con la alfombra y casi caigo en el camino hasta la puerta, cuando llegue a mi destino me intente recomponer, respire profundo un par de veces y enderezando la espalda acomode mi cabello y finalmente abrí la puerta. Cuando lo vi parado al otro lado de la puerta sonriendo con algo de misterio, sentí un nudo retorcérseme cada vez más fuerte en el estomago, al parecer él también se había arreglado un poco, pues a diferencia de la ultima vez, hoy se notaba un poco más de dedicación en su atuendo, además podía sentir más fuerte el olor de su colonia.

—Hola— salude algo nerviosa, él amplio mas la sonrisa

—Hola Tomoyo, te muy vez hermosa— yo sonreí

—Gracias, pasa—

—¿Estas lista para salir?— yo asentí

—Entonces mejor vámonos, quiero llevarte a un lugar en especial—

—Dame un segundo que busco mi cartera y nos vamos— él asintió, entre rápido busque mi cartera, el celular y las llaves, cuando tenía todo lo necesario regrese a la puerta y salí a su encuentro

—Traje mi auto, así que hoy quien te guie seré yo— dijo por el pasillo, ambos íbamos caminando uno al lado del otro, pero cuando ingresamos al ascensor inesperadamente Eriol me tomo la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejo sonrojada y embobada —no quería tomarme muchas confianzas en medio del pasillo, pues imagino que en este edificio todos conocen a Kinomoto— yo asentí, aunque la última vez que él estuvo aquí no habíamos pensado en nada de eso

—¿Adónde vamos?— pregunte en el auto

—A almorzar— dijo simplemente, luego de ver que lo miraba esperando que continuara sonrió —Eres muy curiosa Tomoyo— yo reí, él suspiro —haremos algo así como un picnic, en el maletero del auto tengo todo lo necesario para pasar un día al aire libre, el clima esta hermoso y me pareció que sería una buena idea— yo sonreí

—¡Me encantan los picnics!— él sonrió

—Me alegro de haber acertado—

Eriol condujo hasta un parque que yo no conocía, era bastante tranquilo y muy agradable para pasear, estaciono el auto cuando encontró el lugar ideal, y luego entre los dos bajamos las cosas del auto y armamos nuestro picnic bajo un cerezo, comimos, charlamos y nos reímos por casi dos horas. Intercambiamos pensamientos y comentamos nuestros pasatiempos y gustos de la vida, ambos teníamos gustos muy similares, la música, la literatura y la naturaleza era algo en lo que congeniábamos, me encanto mucho saber que él tocaba el piano y él encontró bastante encantador mi afición por la cámara y el diseño.

Después del almuerzo estábamos comiendo algo de fruta como postre, yo miraba al cielo mientras ambos hablábamos de nuestros trabajos, pero me sobresalte al sentir que Eriol me tomaba de nuevo la mano y tirando suavemente me acercaba hasta él, sus labios se chocaron con los míos en un beso tierno y dulce, sin dudarlo rodee su cuello y le correspondí.

—Estaba deseando hacer esto desde la última vez que te vi— dijo cuando finalizamos el beso, pero no se alejo de mi, por el contrario me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, mi corazón se acelero al instante

—Yo también quería besarte— acepte, él me miro a los ojos

—No sé como lo hiciste, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te conocí Tomoyo— dijo serio —tuve que controlarme cuando te vi en tu departamento y no acercarme y robarte un beso, pero al parecer no aguante demasiado— dijo riendo, yo reí

—No necesitas controlar nada, puedes besarme cuando quieras— le ofrecí algo sonrojada

—Bien, aunque de todas formas terminaría haciéndolo— y de nuevo me beso

La siguiente media hora la _gastamos_ besándonos y besándonos sin parar, cuando ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde consideramos adecuado dar por terminado el picnic, así que empezamos a levantar y guardar todas las cosas.

—Eriol— lo llame cuando cerró el maletero del auto

—Dime—

—¿Tienes pensado que vayamos a otro lugar?— él negó aunque su mirada se torno bastante misteriosa —¿en qué piensas?—

—En nada… pero dime, ¿Quieres ir a otra parte?— yo me mordí el labio inferior, ¿Cómo pedirle con sutileza que me acompañara a mi departamento y me hiciera el amor? Definitivamente me estaba muriendo porque eso sucediera

—No sé, estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a mi departamento— él me miro fijamente

—¿Y una vez ahí que haríamos?— yo me sonroje, era evidente que Eriol había captado la indirecta, pero estaba siendo bastante malvado al preguntar

—Cualquier cosa— él sonrió

—¿No hay nada que quieras hacer en especial? ¿Estás completamente segura de que no quieres que vayamos por algo?—

—¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme pasar vergüenza?—

—¿Por qué te empeñas tu en intentar aparentar que no me esas invitando a tu departamento porque quieres estar conmigo?— yo me puse mas roja

—¿Siempre eres así de malvado?—

—Solo me agrada la sinceridad, además no tiene nada de malo Tomoyo— dijo acercándose a mí y acorralándome contra el auto —si lo que tú quieres es que hagamos el amor solo tienes que pedirlo, yo he estado deseándolo todo el tiempo y si te invite a un picnic es porque no confiaba en mi capacidad para mantener las manos lejos de ti si estábamos en privado—

—¿Has estado deseando hacer el amor conmigo?— pregunte casi en un susurro

—Desde que abandone tu departamento el domingo—

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo— él sonrió y tomándome de la mano me ayudo a entrar al auto

—Vamos al mío, está más cerca— y sin perder más el tiempo arranco el auto

En cuanto ingresamos en su departamento Eriol ataco mis labios y me llevo a su habitación depositándome en la cama, me desnudo sin ninguna prisa y me beso y acaricio intensamente. Estaba besando mi cuello y mi oreja cuando me hablo entre susurros al oído.

—Ahora veo que tenias razón la primera vez— yo no entendí a que se refería

—¿Razón sobre qué?— dije algo agitada

—Sobre no gustarte seducir a los hombres, te cuesta mucho expresarte sexualmente, al menos con palabras, porque si te miran a los ojos todos podrían darse cuenta que es lo que en verdad quieres— dijo mirándome directamente, yo me sonroje —¿Siempre te ha costado pedirle a un hombre que te haga el amor o es solo conmigo?—

—Eres al primero al que aunque sea se lo insinuó— él frunció el ceño

—¿Nunca se lo pediste a Kinomoto?—

—Nunca, y mucho menos a él, Touya a veces es tan serio que me parece que se lo pediré en el momento menos indicado, me avergonzaría mucho que me rechazaran—

—¿Entonces cuando tenía relaciones? ¿Solo cuando él quería?—

—Algo así— él me dio un beso corto en los labios

—No seas tonta Tomoyo, eso es algo de lo que nunca te puedes avergonzar, querer estar con alguien es natural, si algún hombre alguna vez te rechaza es un imbécil— yo reí

—Sinceramente no pretendo estar con demasiados hombres en el futuro, incluso cuando descubrí lo de Touya considere quedarme soltera de por vida y nunca más relacionarme con nadie—

—¿Y qué paso con eso para que ahora estés desnuda y en mis brazos?— yo me sonroje

—Eso es algo que ni yo misma me puedo explicar— dije mirándolo a los ojos

—¿Vengarte no sería la razón de todo esto?— pregunto cauteloso

—En un comienzo era la idea, pero creo que es más que eso, aunque sinceramente no sé bien que—

—Creo saber el motivo de todo, y el porqué yo también estoy aquí contigo—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque nos gustamos, aunque no nos conozcamos del todo, tu disfrutas estando conmigo y no te imaginas lo que me gusta estar a mi contigo, y aunque vengarnos fue la principal razón porque la que estuvimos juntos la primera vez, en la segunda ya ni siquiera pensábamos en ello—

—¿Crees que es un error lo que estamos haciendo?— pregunte preocupada —todavía no hemos terminado nuestra respectiva relación, la cual por cierto es del asco, y ya nos estamos involucrando sin ni siquiera comprender como es que en tan poco tiempo nos estamos entendiendo tan bien, ¿Sera solamente porque nos sentimos solos?—

—No lo creo, y la verdad es que tampoco me importa, si mi relación con Kaho no funciono, tengo claro que no fue mi culpa, ella fue quien me fallo, no al contrario, así que tengo todo el derecho a intentar seguir con mi vida, y si me gusta estar contigo no lo voy a evitar, mientras tú quieras y me dejes entonces seguiremos viéndonos— el corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo, y no quiero dejar de verte, pero me da miedo que en el fondo yo haya aceptado esto solo porque hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía mujer y porque necesite las atenciones de alguien— él sonrió

—Eso es lo más normal de mundo, el hombre siempre va a necesitar estar en compañía de otro, de lo contrario sería una vida muy vacía y aburrida. Y no necesitas sentirte mujer Tomoyo, ya lo eres, pero si quieres que te lo recuerde todos los días no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo— dijo acariciándome un pecho

—Tú me haces el amor de una manera muy intensa Eriol, siempre había deseado compartir muchos tipos de caricias con un hombre pero nunca me había animado, y tampoco es que Touya sea demasiado entregado—

—La pareja perfecta de Kaho, ahora veo porque nos engañan, son tal para cual—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

—Que Kaho me limitaba mucho, lo que tú llamas intenso, ella lo llamaría exagerado, a ella no le gusta que yo sea tan… pervertido, al menos esas son sus palabras, ella prefiere las cosas más simples—

—Más aburridas, querrás decir— él sonrió

—Por eso he estado conteniéndome un poco contigo, encima de que recién nos conocemos, no quiero que también pienses que soy un pervertido—

—¿Te has estado conteniendo?— pregunte sintiéndome sorprendida y deseosa a la vez

—Algo así— dijo riendo, yo suspire

—¿Sabes?— me anime un poco a decir —a mi me encantaría que no te contuvieras Eriol, ¿Puedes hacerme el amor sin reservarte nada? Te juro que en estos momentos estoy deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me muestres la diferencia— él me miro serio por un rato

—Solo con una condición—

—¿Cuál?—

—Que después de hoy tú aceptes empezar una relación conmigo, pero estoy hablando de algo serio, sé que es una locura, que solo nos hemos visto dos veces, pero no sé cómo explicar el hecho de que siento que es lo que tengo que hacer, si tu aceptas, te juro que yo nunca te engañaría, ni mucho menos mentiría, al diablo Kaho y Kinomoto, ellos ya no me importan, en este momento solo me importa que aceptes estar conmigo, que me des una oportunidad— yo me quede estupefacta, no podía creer lo que Eriol me estaba pidiendo, pero tampoco podía negar que yo también quería tener algo con él y no simplemente una relación de venganza

—Eriol, si te doy esta oportunidad, te estaría entregando mis esperanzas con ella, en estos momentos siento que me puedo caer en pedazos si me desilusionan de nuevo, así que por favor, no vayas a hacer que me vuelva más frágil, no me vayas a romper de nuevo—

—¿Eso significa que aceptas?— yo asentí

—Pero yo también tengo una condición—

—¿Qué condición?—

—Que primero terminemos lo que empezamos, y es que yo no puedo mandar al diablo a Kaho y a Touya, tal vez ya no me importe Touya como hombre, pero no puedo olvidar tan fácil lo que me ha hecho y aun sigue haciendo, y te juro que no entiendo de donde saque todo este rencor, porque yo nunca fui una mujer vengativa, pero siento que esto tengo que hacerlo, de algún modo creo que necesito hacer mi propia justicia— él me miro y asintió —además debes prometerme que no tocaras a Kaho, si acepto estar contigo quiero que ni siquiera le des un beso, de ningún modo te quiero compartir a ti también con ella, no puedo permitir que ella siempre interfiera en mi vida, si aceptas a cambio te prometo lo mismo—

—Ni siquiera tenias que mencionarlo, no pensaba hacerlo, pero para que estés más tranquila, te prometo que no lo hare— yo sonreí

—Entonces acepto esta locura— él rio

—A partir de ahora Tomoyo, eres mía—

Y sin decir más palabras me beso, me beso con fiereza y con deseo, me acaricio con pasión y yo respondí a cada acto con la misma intensidad, Eriol hizo un camino de besos por todo mi cuerpo, y bajo por medio de mis pechos hasta el ombligo, yo jadee al imaginar el rumbo que tomarían sus besos y no me equivoque cuando sentí sus labios en mi intimidad, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de caricias, siempre había deseado sentirlas pero hasta ahora lo podía experimentar e increíblemente era con Eriol.

Un gemido inundo la habitación cuando sentí su lengua entrar en jugo en conjunto con sus manos, me sentía mareada de tanto placer y no podía callar los jadeos y gemidos que Eriol me estaba ocasionando, me agarre de las sabanas al sentir que me tomaba por el trasero y aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias enterrando su rostro aun mas entre mis piernas, llevándome al éxtasis completo y alcanzando el primer orgasmo de la tarde y casi podía asegurar que no sería el ultimo.

Aun agitada lo sentí regresar por el mismo camino de besos y llegar hasta mis labios compartiendo conmigo mi propio sabor, yo jadee un poco por lo erótico del momento y por lo excitada que aun me encontraba.

—Ya no aguanto Tomoyo, te quiero sentir— dijo con la voz demasiado ronca, y al instante entro en mí de una sola vez

Ambos gemimos en los labios del otro, Eriol entraba y salía cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, yo le cruce las piernas por la cintura y me agarre de su espalda a la vez que Eriol me tomaba del trasero y me pegaba más y más a él, segundos después ambos estábamos retorciéndonos de placer en los brazos del otro.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho**

-.-

Pasamos una tarde agradable, vimos películas de terror y comimos palomitas de maíz y caramelos, Eriol me llevo hasta una habitación junto a la suya donde tenía guardado su piano de cola y toco para mí infinidades de canciones, al anochecer fue su turno en pedirme que no me marchara y sin dudarlo había aceptado pasar la noche en su compañía.

Era un poco más de media noche y de nuevo Eriol y yo estábamos haciendo el amor, en esta ocasión era yo quien me encontraba sobre él, llevando el ritmo del momento, pues él había insistido en que yo también debía experimentar lo que era estar en control de la situación, y hacer lo que deseara y me gustara mas, además de que le excitaba mucho verme hacer con él lo que quería. Justo cuando le pedí que tomara de nuevo el control y me encontraba de nuevo disfrutando bajo su cuerpo, una melodía de terror invadió la habitación, era mi celular el que sonaba.

—¿Justo en este momento se le ocurre llamar?— dije frustrada sintiendo como Eriol se detenía

—¿Sabes quién es?— pregunto frunciendo el ceño

—Ese tono de llamada se lo puse exclusivamente a Touya— él rio

—¿_Carmina Burana_?— pregunto justo cuando la melodía se dejo de escuchar

—¿Qué esperabas, alguna canción de amor? Después de lo que ha hecho Touya me pareció la melodía indicada— él volvió a reír, mi celular volvió a sonar y yo fruncí el ceño —no lo pienso atender— Eriol me miro y su mirada cambio a una de total misterio

—Tú no, pero yo si— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y vi como Eriol estiraba un brazo y tomaba el celular de su mesita de noche

—¡Espera Eriol! ¿Qué piensas hacer?— él me ignoro y apretó el botón de alta voz

—¿Hola?— atendió con voz grave aun estando sobre mí, yo lo mire asustada, al otro lado se escucho un breve silencio

—_¿Quién habla?_— la voz de Touya se escucho autoritaria —_¿Y qué demonios hace usted con el celular de Tomoyo?—_

—Buenas noches a usted también, Tomoyo está en el baño en estos momentos, por eso conteste su celular— Eriol sonrió y me guiño un ojo

—_¿Quién es usted y que hace a esta hora con mi novia?_— exigió, Eriol levanto una ceja

—Su _novia_— dijo Eriol molesto —en estos momentos está teniendo una cena de negocios muy importante conmigo, así que no se preocupe, ella es una muy mujer integra y nunca sería capaz de engañar a nadie… al menos que se lo merecieran por supuesto, ¿Quién no lo haría?— hubo silencio de nuevo por un rato

—_No sé qué demonios está queriendo decir y no me importa una mierda, comuníqueme ahora mismo con Tomoyo—_ Eriol volvió a sonreír

—Ya se lo dije, está en el baño, va a tener que esperar un momento, ¿O pretende que vaya a buscarla al tocador?—

—_¡No diga estupideces! Más le vale que no intente propasarse con ella o le romperé la cara, además tengo la leve sensación de que usted me está tomando el pelo— _Eriol levanto de nuevo una ceja y sonrió con malicia, al instante me acaricio suavemente un pezón, yo cerré la boca con fuerza para no gemir justo en ese momento

—Por supuesto que no, yo nunca haría nada… que ella no quisiera— continúo y ahora me masajeo un pecho 

—_¡Maldito imbécil, está tratando de pasarse de listo conmigo! Páseme a Tomoyo— _grito Touya

—Creo que es usted el que está viendo cosas donde no las hay, dicen por ahí que el ladrón juzga por su condición, ¿Acaso es ese su caso? Porque está exagerando demasiado las cosas y me está juzgando sin conocerme, no me gusta nada la forma en que me está tratando y creo que lo mejor será decirle a Tomoyo que no hagamos ningún negocio, no quiero _novios_ psicópatas armándome escándalos cada vez que me reúna con ella— ahora Eriol puso una voz más seria y molesta, pero sus ojos me decían lo divertido que encontraba la situación, yo sonreí Touya debía sentirse en aprietos —¡por fin volvió señorita Tomoyo!— fingió recién verme —está al teléfono alguien que dice ser su novio, que por cierto es bastante mal educado, así ya mismo le entrego su celular... pero antes déjeme decirle algo señor descortés— volvió a hablar con Touya —su inseguridad con respecto a la fidelidad de Tomoyo demuestra que usted no tienen ningún control sobre su relación, o simplemente la está juzgando basándose en sus propios errores y eso señor, no habla muy bien de usted… señorita Tomoyo la dejo un momento para que hable a solas— y riendo totalmente divertido por su brillante actuación me entrego el celular, yo aclare un poco mi garganta y controle las ganas que tenia de reírme antes de hablar

—¿Touya? ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a mi cliente para que te hablara así?— dije con voz enojada

—_¿Quién mierda es ese hombre y porque me dijo todas esas cosas?_—

—¡Ya te dije que es mi cliente! Y no sé qué te habrá dicho antes, pero puedo ver que tu tampoco lo trataste muy bien, hasta puedo jurar que lo amenazaste— 

—_Solo estuvo diciendo incoherencias todo el tiempo, además no se qué rayos haces teniendo una cena de negocios hasta esta hora_—

—Disculpa que te corrija Touya, pero los últimos meses tú has tenido reuniones y cenas de negocios que duran casi hasta el amanecer, así que tú más que nadie debería entender como son estas cosas y la prioridad que hay que darle al trabajo sobre los horarios— comente a propósito, Eriol al parecer ignorando la conversación empezó a darme besos húmedos por el cuello y la barbilla, tuve que cerrar la boca con fuerza unos segundos y aguantar las ganas de suspirar

—_Como sea, ya no importa, llamaba porque quería saber cómo estabas_— continuo Touya, Eriol mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja libre y de nuevo tuve que aguantar un suspiro

—De maravilla— conteste soltando por fin el suspiro mientras hablaba —¿Y a ti, como te está yendo?—

—_Bien, todo bien— _dijo molesto, Eriol empezó a acariciar mi intimidad y de nuevo solté un suspiro, antes de que Touya preguntara algo me adelante yo

—¿Cuándo vuelves? Si te está yendo bien imagino que vendrás pronto—

—_No lo creo— _dijo ahora más serio —_hay un pequeño inconveniente que me llevara un par de días solucionar, aun no sé exactamente cuando vuelva, pero creo que tardare más de lo pensado—_ casi no escuché sus últimas palabras pues Eriol guio su miembro hasta mi intimidad y me penetro de un solo movimiento, solté un jadeo bajo al sentir lo agradable que era tenerlo dentro y lo mire intentando comprender que pretendía, Eriol solo me miro, sonrió con malicia y volvió a moverse, esta vez solté un gemido un poco mas audible

—_¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo Tomoyo?_— al parecer esta vez me había escuchado, intente contenerme pues Eriol no paraba de moverse y tratando de disimular le respondí

—Perdona Touya… es que… estaba pensando en el contrato que estamos firmando… y recordé que no le explique una clausula a mi cliente… es algo importante y no quiero que después hayan fallas— logre articular aunque con mucho esfuerzo, era increíble lo malvado que era Eriol, estaba haciéndome el amor mientras yo hablaba con Touya, al parecer era una forma de vengarse un poco de él

—_¿Segura que es solo eso?— _Eriol me beso un pecho

—Hmmjum… solo eso… Hmmm… así que… ¿Podemos hablar después? De verdad que ahora estoy _muy_ ocupada y tengo un asunto importante por terminar con mi cliente— Eriol rio y me mordió el cuello

—_Está bien, te llamare más tarde_— dijo cada vez más molesto

—¿Puede ser mañana o después? …Hoy he trabajado mucho y creo que dormiré hasta bastante tarde mañana—

—_Te llamare en la mañana_— casi ordeno

—Como quieras, entonces nos vemos luego, aun tengo asuntos pendientes, adiós Touya— y corte, intente regresar el celular a la mesita de noche, pero solo logre tirarlo al suelo, pues al instante Eriol ataco mis labios y me beso —Eres terriblemente malvado— le dije con algo de dificultad pues Eriol no había parado de moverse en ningún momento —lo hiciste todo a propósito— 

—Él fue quien llamo en mal momento, además me molesta que se haga el novio celoso y preocupado cuando solo es una rata— dijo molesto y ahora con su propia voz —¿Por qué demonios tiene que actuar tan posesivo contigo? No tiene derecho a nada y sin embargo tiene el valor suficiente para hacerte reclamos que ya no le pertenecen—

—Ya no importa Eriol, no me importa nada que venga de Touya, así que por favor deja de pensar en él y termina lo que empezaste— él me miro y sonriendo volvió a besarme. Esta vez no tuvimos ninguna interrupción y solo el sueño y el cansancio nos hicieron dormir por fin

-.-

El viaje de Touya se extendió por cuatro días, días que Eriol y yo aprovechamos al máximo para conocernos mejor, para pasar tiempo juntos y para hacer el amor. Definitivamente no me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, cada día me gustaba más Eriol y la relación que teníamos. Y no me refería a la locura de vernos a escondidas, ni a no poder decirle a todo el mundo que estábamos juntos, si no a nosotros dos en privado, a la forma en que nos llevábamos, lo bien que nos entendíamos y las cosas que él me estaba haciendo sentir, eso es lo que me animaba a querer dar por terminada la farsa con Touya y poder tener algo más formal con Eriol. Pues solo Sakura sabia de mi relación con él y aunque ella dudaba un poco de la situación me apoyaba sin problema.

Touya desde que había vuelto se estaba portando realmente extraño, últimamente me llamaba mas, me visitaba más seguido e incluso estaba tocándome de nuevo, situación que me molesto bastante pues cada vez era más difícil encontrar escusas poco obvias para evitar su contacto. Incluso habíamos tenido una discusión porque él había querido tocarme un pecho y yo le había retirado bruscamente el brazo, al final había podido salir bien librada con la escusa de que estaba en mis días y estaba muy sensible emocionalmente, así que Touya había dejado de insistir y hasta el momento no había intentado seducirme de nuevo. Pero Eriol se había puesto como loco cuando se lo conté, había despotricado de Touya por largo rato y al final cuando se calmo me dejo claro que si Touya se "propasaba" conmigo le rompería la cara y le importaría un carajo la venganza y toda la farsa en la que estábamos metidos, pero se aseguraría de contarle toda la verdad y dejarle claro que yo ya no sentía nada por él. Así que estaba rogando porque el episodio con Touya no se repitiera pues no pensaba mentirle a Eriol, mas cuando yo le había casi exigido que no tocara a Kaho ni permitiera que ella lo hiciera, aunque a él le había resultado fácil, Kaho contrario a Touya no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a él.

Hoy ya era jueves, en el transcurso de la semana había tenido un par de reuniones con Syaoran sobre el negocio en el que invertiría e incluso había firmado el contrato de sociedad con los Li, así que esta tarde nos reuniríamos los nuevos socios y hablaríamos de negocios.

Sakura me estaba acompañando hasta la empresa de Syaoran pues ella asistiría conmigo a la reunión, su padre también había invertido algo de dinero, pero como estaba de viaje Sakura iría en representación suya. Subimos hasta el decimo piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de Syaoran, la secretaria nos dejo pasar sin anunciar pues nos estaban esperando, desde afuera se escuchaban voces, así que aparentemente solo faltábamos nosotras dos, pues aparte de Sakura y yo solo habría un socio más, mi amiga toco la puerta y cuando escucho un leve "pase" abrió la puerta, yo entre después que ella pero cuando estuve adentro me detuve en seco y abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Tomoyo?— dijo esa voz tan familiar para mí —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

—¡Eriol!— dije sorprendida, Sakura y Syaoran me miraban sin comprender, yo me quede algo perdida

—¿Conoces a Tomoyo?— le pregunto Syaoran

—¡¿Eriol?— exclamo Sakura mirándolo perpleja, luego me miro como preguntando si era el mismo Eriol que ella pensaba, yo asentí, ella abrió mas los ojos y volvió a detallarlo. Syaoran por su parte me miro, miro al oji azul y luego frunció el ceño

—¿Es Tomoyo la chica de la que me hablabas?— pregunto contrariado, Esta vez fue Eriol quien me miro como preguntándome si había metido la pata, yo suspire y negué. ¿Qué más daba? Algún día se iban a enterar y al parecer Syaoran ya lo conocía

—Eso creo— dijo por fin

—Syaoran, creo que esto no es de nuestra incumbencia— se apresuro a decir Sakura —Vinimos para hablar de negocios no de la vida privada de Tomoyo y de Eriol—

—Espera Sakura— la interrumpí —aunque hayamos venido para eso, creo que mínimo debemos hablar un poco del asunto, pues no quiero pasar una hora de tensión mientras hablamos de negocios, por lo que veo Eriol, Syaoran es el amigo del que me has hablado— él asintió —Así que si eres tan amigo de Eriol, debes estar al tanto de mi relación con él— dije mirando al ambarino —y obviamente Sakura también lo sabe, por eso no tenemos que intentar disimular, ni aparentar que no pasa nada, ambos saben la situación en la que estamos y porque estamos juntos, así que intentemos que eso no interfiera en el trabajo y podamos hablar tranquilos de negocios—

—Aunque, creo que si alguien tiene que decir algo, este es el momento— hablo Eriol e imaginaba que lo decía por Sakura, pues él sabía que era hermana de Touya y debía sentirse algo incomodo al no saber cómo reaccionaria

—Yo no tengo ningún problema— empezó Syaoran, luego sonrió —creo que para nadie es un secreto lo mucho que _aprecio_ a mi cuñado, y como ambos son mis mejores amigos, yo estoy encantado con su relación, si antes dudaba de la chica de la que me hablabas, en este momento se borran todas las dudas Eriol, te estás llevando un premio con Tomoyo— Eriol sonrió —Aunque me sorprende que nunca nos hayamos dado cuenta de que hablábamos de las mismas personas—

—Sera porque nunca mencionamos el nombre de tu cuñado, solo nos referíamos a él con adjetivos calificativos bastantes negativos y tampoco te dije el nombre de Tomoyo— Syaoran soltó una carcajada, luego Sakura se acerco bastante seria a Eriol, él de inmediato dejo de reír y se puso igual de serio y preocupado, pero mi amiga lo sorprendió al tomarlo de las manos

—Yo solamente quiero pedirte disculpas Eriol, es mi hermano quien está haciendo tantas estupideces últimamente y me avergüenzo mucho de sus acciones, es lamentable saber que ha estado engañando a Tomoyo de esa manera, e incluso también has salido perjudicado, por eso quería pedirte perdón, siento que debo hacerlo, mi madre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba y sumamente enojada en donde quiera que esté al ver lo que está haciendo Touya— Eriol al instante sonrió con calidez

—De ninguna manera tienes porque sentirte avergonzada por nada, ni mucho menos pedir disculpas por lo que hace tu hermano, aunque es horrible lo que le ha hecho a Tomoyo, nada tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que fue Kaho quien lo acepto, es ella quien me engaña a mí, no él, por eso no me debes nada, además tú no tienes la culpa, sinceramente yo tenía algo de miedo por tu reacción pues aunque Tomoyo me ha dicho lo que piensas, Kinomoto sigue siendo tu hermano y yo estoy teniendo una relación con Tomoyo a sus espaldas—

—Se lo tiene merecido— dijo molesta y ya habiéndose soltado de Eriol —él está haciendo lo mismo con Mizuki, además yo no soy nadie para meterme en la vida privaba de los demás, mi hermano tiene que recibir un castigo por lo que ha hecho, y si esto lo es, pues tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Además yo adoro a Tomoyo, ella es una hermana para mí y yo quiero lo mejor para ella, ya suficiente sufrió por culpa de Touya y si contigo es feliz, pues me alegro mucho por ustedes—

—Gracias— dijo Eriol abrazándola —eres una persona encantadora— mi amiga se sonrojo

—Bueno, ya solucionado el pequeño inconveniente, me gustaría que empezáramos a hablar de negocios— comenzó Syaoran —quería informarles que mi madre planea hacer una fiesta aquí en Japón para festejar la sociedad y están cordialmente invitados—

—¿Cuándo?— pregunto Sakura

—En quince días, le comente que tu padre estaba de viaje y le pareció adecuado esperar a que volviera— mi amiga asintió

La siguiente hora la ocupamos hablando de negocios. Realmente estaba sorprendida con lo pequeño que era el mundo, que Eriol y Syaoran fueran amigos me hacía sentir realmente feliz, pues el ambarino no aceptaba a cualquiera en su círculo de amigos y según me había contado Eriol, ambos se conocían desde niños, los últimos años se habían distanciado un poco, pues entre la carrera, el trabajo y al final las relaciones amorosas, los dos se habían dedicado un poco a su vida personal, pero aun así no habían perdido el contacto y cada tanto se reunían a charlar. Pero si Syaoran lo consideraba su mejor amigo, significa que Eriol era la persona que yo pensaba y no estaba fingiendo absolutamente en nada, definitivamente estaba feliz por eso.

Después de la reunión los cuatro habíamos salido a tomar algo y a conocernos un poco mejor, aunque en realidad era Sakura la única que tenía que conocer a Eriol y viceversa aunque al parecer a ella le había encantado, tanto así como para que ella misma ideara un plan para poner a su hermano y a Kaho en evidencia.

Y es que como ahora al ser socios de la empresa teníamos el motivo suficiente para reunirnos los seis, a Sakura se le ocurrió que inventáramos una cena de celebración por el cierre del negocio antes de la fiesta de Ieran Li, y los demás lo habíamos visto como la oportunidad correcta para reunir a Kaho y Touya frente a nosotros. Así que habíamos fijado una fecha para días antes de la fiesta y habíamos acordado los detalles en el transcurso de la semana.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve **

-.-

Hoy por fin era la tan esperada cena, las dos semanas se había pasado demasiado lentas para mi gusto y estaba añorando desesperada que después de la cena Touya confesara algo o pasara lo que fuera y las cosas por fin se solucionaran, no aguantaba más tener una doble relación, sobre todo por el hecho de que la "oficial" era la que más quería romper. Y estar esquivando a Touya se estaba convirtiendo en un calvario, pues él había decidido mágicamente regresar a ser el de antes, al menos en su actitud conmigo y de nuevo se había empezado a portar como un "novio" y era frustrante estar inventando escusas para no estar con él, no quería verlo por ningún motivo pues sabía que intentaría besarme o tocarme y estaba llegando al punto en el que no me importaría nada más, si intentaba de nuevo hacer el amor conmigo, seria yo quien le rompiera la cara.

El muy imbécil estaba intentando tener relaciones conmigo mientras aun las tenía con Kaho, y eso me enfurecía demasiado, pues aunque había regresado a su actitud de antes con respecto a mí, aun seguía viéndola a ella, aun se encontraban los fines de semana y disfrutaban de cenas románticas y noches de pasión en moteles baratos. Así que necesitaba rápidamente terminar con todo este drama y poder ser yo la que tuviera cenas románticas y noches de pasión en mi departamento con Eriol o en el suyo, y sin miedo a que alguien nos viera, o a que en cualquier momento nos interrumpieran. Odiaba tener una relación a medias con él. Así que tenía mis esperanzas puestas en la cena de esta noche.

Para la ocasión me había puesto un vestido negro cuello de tortuga con la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura y largo hasta el tobillo, tacones igualmente negros, el cabello recogido y levemente maquillada, de adorno unos simples pendientes de plata y una pulsera también de plata que Eriol me había regalado la noche anterior, de la cual colgaba un corazón de diamante.

Eriol y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en ocultar el lugar de la cena y a última hora alguno de los dos cambiaria el horario, pues así ni Kaho ni Touya tendrían tiempo a sospechar que se dirigían al mismo lugar, nosotros nos presentaríamos primero y Eriol y Kaho serian los últimos en llegar.

El timbre sonó e imagine que sería Touya, así que tomando mi cartera me apresure y me dirigí a la puerta, no me sorprendió verlo tan elegante, él siempre había sido muy detallista con su atuendo, me saludo con un beso suave en los labios el cual le permití pero de ningún modo le respondí, no quería comenzar una discusión con él justo ahora, necesitaba que estuviera lo más tranquilo posible pues luego le caería la bomba en encima cuanto apareciera Kaho. Caminamos tranquilos hasta su auto, en todo el camino no dejo de adular mi atuendo y no paro de recordarme lo hermosa que me veía, yo sonreía hipócritamente y aceptaba sus cumplidos pero en ningún momento le regrese alguno ni comente nada sobre su apariencia, cuando llegamos al restaurante Sakura, Syaoran y Fujitaka quien ya había vuelto de viaje y a quien consideramos adecuado invitar, pues supuestamente celebraríamos el cierre del negocio, ya estaban esperando.

Touya se porto como siempre, cortante y grosero con Syaoran, fastidioso con su hermana, y educado con su padre, pude ver que Sakura se sentía algo culpable por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, a fin de cuentas era su hermano y era de esperarse que en algún momento se compadeciera de él y se arrepintiera de no estar de su lado, pero luego desvió la atención de su hermano a Syaoran y al parecer olvido un poco su remordimiento.

Justo cuando nos sentamos aparecieron Eriol y Kaho, él estaba perfecto, con un traje negro sin corbata y una camisa azul clara, el cabello perfectamente peinado y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, en cuanto lo vi sentí el corazón latirme como loco. Kaho por su parte iba con un traje color vino tinto con escote en V y una abertura lateral en su vestido largo, el cabello recogido en una cola y una gargantilla y pendientes de diamantes. En cuanto ella vio a mi hermano se sorprendió bastante, abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo y trato de recomponerse y disimular un poco su pánico, Touya por su parte frunció el ceño unos minutos pero luego relajo un poco sus facciones aunque estaba más serio y pálido que nunca.

—Disculpen la tardanza— saludo Eriol tan tranquilo como si nada —pero Syaoran me informo mal el horario y me aviso bastante tarde la hora correcta—

—No hay problema Eriol, lo importante es que están aquí— dijo Syaoran levantándose a saludarlos, pues él ya había conocido a Kaho en una ocasión —Ya conoces a Sakura y a Tomoyo— empezó Syaoran, Touya frunció el ceño y me miro unos segundos cuando escucho que ya conocía a su "rival" luego regreso la atención a su cuñado —así que te presento a mi suegro, Fujitaka Kinomoto y a su hijo Touya— dijo sin ganas —quien es el _novio_ de Tomoyo y desgraciadamente mi cuñado— Touya lo fulmino con la mirada —él es Eriol Hiragizawa, mi mejor amigo y su nuevo socio y ella es Kaho Mizuki su novia—

—Mucho gusto joven Hiragizawa, señorita Mizuki— saludo Fujitaka amablemente levantándose a darles la mano —encantado de conocer a mi nuevo socio— Eriol sonrió

—Por favor, llámeme solo Eriol— Fujitaka asintió —y el placer es mío, me han hablado muy bien de usted— luego fue el turno de Sakura quien como siempre saludo muy cordial y sonriente, luego el mío

—Tomoyo, siempre es un encanto verte de nuevo— me saludo con algo de confianza, aunque habíamos acordado que se portaría así con Sakura y conmigo para intentar disimular preferencias, yo le di un beso en la mejilla como respuesta y me hubiera encantado dárselo más cerca a los labios pero no quería levantar sospechas

—Tú siempre tan encantador Eriol— le sonreí, luego me acerque a Kaho y sonreí mirándola directamente a los ojos, fije mi mirada en ella todo lo que pude, por su parte ella estaba bastante seria y se notaba incomoda con mi mirada —mucho gusto señorita Muzuki, es un placer conocerla— ella me dio una falsa sonrisa y se estrujo las manos nerviosa

—El gusto es mío señorita Daidouji— luego por fin fue el turno de Touya, él se levanto y tan serio como antes le dio la mano a Eriol

—Touya Kinomoto, sí que es chico el mundo, nunca me imagine conocerlo en persona— dijo Eriol riendo tan tranquilo como siempre, el padre de Sakura se notaba sorprendido, al parecer no entendía de donde se "conocían" Eriol y Touya, pues el propio Touya me había contado que su relación con Kaho había sido algo secreto, ni Sakura, ni Fujitaka habían estado al tanto de su relación, así que Fujitaka estaba completamente inocente sobre la verdadera identidad de la peli roja

—Sí, Toda una sorpresa— dijo simplemente y algo cortante Touya, luego se acerco a Kaho y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla— Kaho, que gusto verte—

—Cuanto tiempo Touya— dijo ella apresurada, luego sin cruzar una palabra más, ambos se sentaron

—Eriol, ¿De donde puedes conocer tú al_ encantador_ de mi cuñado?— pregunto Syaoran con falsa sorpresa y con evidente desagrado

—Amigos en común— dijo mirando a Kaho, ella sonrío de manera forzada y luego desvió la mirada a su plato vacio

—Vaya, que mala suerte que tuviste, tus amigos deben tener muy mal gusto si se relacionan con un antipático como mi cuñado— Touya lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario, al parecer la culpa le había comido la lengua y estaba más preocupado por disimular que por pelear con Syaoran

Durante la cena Kaho y Touya estuvieron sumamente callados, Eriol no había parado de sonreír y disimular que le restaba importancia a la existencia de Touya, pero pude ver que lo había estado observando discretamente toda la noche, en especial vigilaba que no se me acercara, y que no me tocara, aunque no era necesario, Touya estaba completamente aislado del mundo en estos momentos.

—Es toda una casualidad que Eriol y Tomoyo se conociera y Kaho y Touya también lo hubieran hecho por separado— comento Sakura con toda la intención

—Al parecer de una forma u otra estábamos destinados a conocernos— respondió Eriol mirándome

—Deberíamos de planear alguna salida los seis juntos, será algo así como una cita triple—

—No es mala idea querida Sakura— ella le sonrió a Eriol —después de la fiesta de Ieran veremos que se puede hacer—

—¿Qué fiesta?— hablo por fin Touya frunciendo el ceño sin comprender

—Mi madre hará una fiesta aquí en Japón para festejar la nueva sociedad y el cierre del contrato, y aprovecho que Fujitaka está presente para repetir que están todos invitados— Touya y Kaho volvieron a desviar su atención, al parecer no les agradaba nada repetir una escena como la de hoy y tener que fingir ante todos que no se llevaban tan bien como en verdad era

—Estaré encantado de ir, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a tu madre Syaoran— comento Fujitaka

—Ella está muy contenta porque usted haya confiado en nosotros y haya invertido en el negocio, espera que todo de resultado pronto y todos puedan ver que valió la pena la sociedad— luego de ese comentario la conversación se desvió a los negocios y el resto de la cena estuvimos hablando de la sociedad

Cuando la cena termino por fin, Touya fue el primero en apurar nuestra marcha, alegaba que tenía que despertarse bastante temprano al día siguiente, así que prefería retirarse a descansar, se despidió rápidamente de todos y cuando salimos del restaurante suspiro aliviado, luego en el transcurso hasta mi departamento estuvo bastante serio.

—¿Te sucede algo Touya?— pregunte fingiendo preocupación

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kaho estaría presente en la cena?— pregunto molesto, yo fruncí el ceño

—Porque no lo sabía, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta que recién me entero que es novia de Eriol— mentí y agradecí que me saliera tan bien

—Ese tipo se toma demasiadas confianzas contigo— me reprocho. _¡Ja! _Si solo el supiera que tan allá va su confianza conmigo

—Solo es amable, y lo fue con todos, están inventando tonterías, además ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué es novio de Kaho? ¿Por eso estas actuando así?—

—Por supuesto que no— se apresuro a decir —es solo que fue una situación muy incómoda—

—No veo porque debió de haberlo sido, Kaho ahora está con Eriol y tú conmigo, el pasado esta justo ahí, en el pasado, yo confió en ti Touya, así que debes dejar de pensar tonterías, si estas así porque crees que tengo celos de Kaho entonces estas equivocado, Kaho no me atormenta en lo más mínimo— y la verdad es que ya no lo hacía, ahora que la había visto en persona el fantasma que me atormento todos estos días se había disipado, ella ya no me causaba ningún sufrimiento

—Y no tendría porque hacerlo—

—Entonces deja de portarte tan extraño y de hacer reclamos absurdos— y desviando mi atención a la ventana intente no sonreír, si estaba preocupado e incomodo, él solito se lo había buscado

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi departamento nos despedimos rápidamente, al parecer esta vez él no tenía ganas de fingir amor por mí, y lo más seguro es que saldría corriendo a buscar a Kaho, pues Eriol había dicho que luego de la cena la dejaría en su casa y él volvería a mi departamento. Diez minutos después de que Touya se fue tocaron la puerta, segura de que sería Eriol fui a abrir, en efecto un sonriente Eriol estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Diez **

-.-

—Señorita Daidouji déjeme decirle que esta noche se encuentra usted encantadora— yo sonreí y lo abrace

—Tú también te vez muy encantador Eriol— dije cuando ya estuvimos dentro

—Aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor si hubieras llegado de mi brazo y no del de Kinomoto— dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

—Esperemos que pronto pueda ser así—

—Más vale que si Tomoyo, porque no soporto verte con él, no sabes lo mucho que me hubiera gustado poderte dar un beso frente a todos, restregarle a Kinomoto que esa mujer que llevaba del brazo era mía y no suya, pero desgraciadamente tenía que estar sentado junto a una simple cobarde que no fue capaz de afrontar la realidad ni aunque se la pusieran en frente—

—¿No te dijo nada?— él negó

—Todo el camino de regreso estuvo tan muda como un muerto, estaba realmente aliviada cuando volvió a su departamento, y al parecer le quite un peso de encima al marcharme cuanto antes y así ella no tener que inventar escusas para echarme—

—Touya tampoco dijo nada, aunque tuvo la vergüenza de reclamar que te estabas portando demasiado confianzudo conmigo— Eriol levanto una ceja

—Es un sínico de mierda, después de reclamarte cosas a ti inmediatamente se fue a buscar a Kaho para que lo consolara, me quede un rato vigilando el departamento de Kaho porque quería estar seguro de que Kinomoto iría y estaría ocupado con ella y no aquí molestando, en cuanto apareció viene corriendo hacia acá— yo lo mire unos segundos pensativa

—¡Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir la idea perfecta!— Eriol me miro frunciendo el ceño

—¿Cuál?—

—Ponerlos en evidencia no sirvió de nada, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de confesar la verdad, incluso Touya tuvo la cara de reclamarme cosas sin tener derecho, así que lo mejor es que seamos nosotros quienes les digamos la verdad— Eriol me miro levantando una ceja y se cruzo de brazos

—¿Así de simple? ¿No que tú querías venganza? Y todo eso, Sinceramente después de ver lo sínicos que fueron hoy, yo también quiero que salden su deuda con nosotros, nos están mintiendo en la cara y aun poniéndoles la verdad frente a ellos, continuaron negándolo, Kaho me vio la cara de tonto pero no tengo ganas de que siga creyendo que lo soy— se veía tan encantador cuando estaba molesto

—Vamos a decirles la verdad, pero no vamos a hacérselos fácil— Eriol frunció el ceño y luego sonrió

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— yo sonreí y lo abrace por el cuello

—Si me das un beso te lo cuento— él levanto una ceja

—Nunca imagine que pagar por obtener algo sería tan placentero— y sin esperar más me beso

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda acariciando toda la piel expuesta que no tapaba el vestido, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando desato el nudo del vestido tras mi cuello y empezó a desnudarme, pero de repente se separo y frunció el ceño cuando iba por la cintura.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunte preocupada, pues miraba mis pechos con el ceño cada vez mas fruncido

—¿Llevo toda la endemoniada noche deseando hacer esto porque juraba que no tenias sostén y me encuentro con esto?— dijo señalando mis pechos

—¿Cuál es el problema? La moda evoluciona, ahora existen los sostenes sin espalda— y le guiñe un ojo

—La moda evoluciona, pero mata las ilusiones masculinas— yo reí

—No digas tonterías, además, se supone que me darías un beso y a cambio yo te contaría el plan que se me ocurrió, no que estarías comprobando que hay bajo mi vestido —

—¡Al carajo el plan! Ya tendremos tiempo para hablarlo luego, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es que hagamos el amor— el corazón se me acelero, obviamente yo no lo rechazaría

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?—

—No, vamos a hacerlo aquí, no quiero perder el tiempo caminando hasta la cama cuando tenemos un sillón tan cómodo— yo me mordí el labio, la idea me encantaba, Eriol no perdió mas el tiempo y empezó a desnudarse, después ataco mi sostén y cuando por fin estuvieron mis pechos libres lo lanzo tras su espalda con aparente gusto —Así debía de ser— dijo riendo, cuando pensé que seguiría con mi vestido, él simplemente levanto la falda, me recostó en el sillón y posándose sobre mí, entro de una sola vez, yo gemí con fuerza

—Estás muy ansioso— dije jadeando, él no respondió, solo me miro a los ojos y luego me beso con desespero a la vez que se comenzaba a mover, era realmente excitante hacer el amor de esta forma tan apresurada, estar medio desnuda en el sillón de mi departamento mientras tenia sexo con el hombre más formidable que había conocido jamás, sinceramente era algo conmemorable

—Tomoyo…— susurro después de un rato de movernos en silencio

—Dime— logre articular mirándolo a los ojos, y aun en medio de mi nublado juicio por el deseo, pude ver que Eriol me miraba muy serio y dudoso, abrió los labios intentando hablar, pero luego solo gimió roncamente y me beso, me abrazo con fuerza y después enterró su cabeza en mi cuello repitiendo mi nombre un par de veces antes de que los dos llegáramos juntos al clímax

Tal vez solo era mi imaginación, pero podía jurar que Eriol quería decirme algo importante y al final se había arrepentido, o tal vez de verdad solo estaba imaginando cosas, estaba demasiado perdida en las sensaciones como para sacar un juicio acertado, así que lo mejor sería no darle mucha importancia al asunto, si él tenía algo importante que decirme, ya me lo diría después. Al final no hablamos de mi plan hasta muy entrado el amanecer, pues habíamos estado ocupados repartiendo caricias y besos en el cuerpo del otro por horas, pero después de que Eriol estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y arreglo un par de detalles más, por fin nos dormimos.

-.-

A la mañana siguiente me fui al departamento de Eriol, pues no quería que Touya apareciera por el mío a molestarme y a hacer el papel de patético novio celoso y obsesivo, el cual se me estaba haciendo tan tedioso de aguantar, así que lo mejor había sido irme con Eriol. Desayunamos viendo la tele y hablando un poco de la fiesta de Ieran que se haría al día siguiente, como siempre cuando estábamos juntos hablábamos de todo un poco, incluso Eriol me había contado que Syaoran tenía pensado pedirle a Sakura en los próximos días que se casaran, yo me sentí sumamente feliz por mi amiga, se lo tenía merecido y sé que ella estaría más que contenta viviendo por fin con Syaoran, ambos eran una pareja increíble y dar el siguiente paso era lo más correcto para los dos.

Habiendo terminado el desayuno Eriol se había ido a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, pues aunque nos habíamos bañado en mi departamento antes de venir para acá, él aun estaba con el traje de la noche anterior, así que mientras lo esperaba, yo me encontraba en la cocina terminando de limpiar y acomodar las cosas que habíamos ensuciado.

Estaba guardando el último plato cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta principal, me sorprendió mucho pues Eriol aun estaba en la habitación, así que teniendo un mal presentimiento me escondí tras la barra de la cocina justo a tiempo de escuchar los pasos de un par de tacones resonando contra el piso. _¡Tenía que ser Kaho! _Eriol y yo estábamos tan acostumbrados a que Touya no podía entrar en mi departamento que nos habíamos olvidado que Kaho aun tenia la llave del suyo, pero es que ella lo visitaba tan poco los últimos días que nunca pensamos que sería un inconveniente. Aun así me sentía realmente frustrada pues a pesar de que ella era la mentirosa y falsa que había empezando el engaño, era yo quien me tenía que esconder como una rata asustada.

Así que con cuidado me acerque a la sala y al no escuchar ruidos imagine que estarían en la habitación, era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pero desgraciadamente los _celos _y la curiosidad podían conmigo, y sin aguantarlos más me dirigí al cuarto de Eriol para tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban.

—¿Estas molesto de verme?— escuche la ofendida voz de la muy farsante

—Solo me sorprende que aparezcas de este modo, últimamente estás muy ocupada— respondió Eriol bastante serio, yo me seguí dejando llevar de la curiosidad y me acerque un poco más, la puerta estaba entre abierta y si me asomaba con cuidado podía verlos a ambos de perfil, Eriol estaba solo con los pantalones puestos y sin camisa, la muy zorra se acerco y le acaricio el pecho, al instante cerré los puños con rabia, ¿Ahora también quería tocarlo a Eriol? ¿Ya no le bastaba solo con Touya?

—¿Estas enojado porque te he tenido un poco abandonado? No te pongas celoso Eriol, no tienes motivos, perdona que le haya dado tanta prioridad al trabajo— _¡En cualquier momento se le caería la cara por mentirosa! _

—No estoy celoso ni enojado, yo entiendo perfectamente que tienes mucho trabajo, siempre has sido una persona muy dedicada, es solo que estoy algo cansado, anoche no dormí bien— y yo me moría por entrar y decirle a la muy estúpida que _yo_ era la razón por la que no había dormido bien —me enviaron anoche por mail un informe de último momento de la empresa y me quede revisándolo hasta tarde, así que estaba pensando en acostarme y tratar de dormir un rato— ella esta vez le cruzo los brazos por el cuello, y aunque Eriol no le respondió la caricia, y ni siquiera la toco, no pude evitar sentirme realmente molesta porque la dejara acercarse tanto

—Yo te puedo ayudar con eso, unos cuantos masajes en los lugares indicados y dormirás como un bebé— fruncí el ceño de inmediato, definitivamente Kaho estaba tentando mi paciencia

—Gracias pero no, estoy muy cansado incluso para eso— respondió amable, y juro que quería entrar y zarandearlo por no alejarla y rechazarla de una buena vez

—Vamos Eriol, hace mucho tiempo que no me haces el amor— dijo acercando su rostro al de él y besándole la barbilla —quiero que me beses y me acaricies, incluso aceptaría que me lo hicieras de esa manera tan apasionada que tanto te gusta— Eriol frunció el ceño y por fin la separo

—¿Apasionada? Antes no lo llamabas de esa manera, y no recuerdo que te agradara nunca mi forma de hacer el amor, de todos modos Kaho, en verdad no tengo ganas, preferiría que me dejaras solo para poder dormir, no tienes porque quedarte y aburrirte, aprovecha el lindo día que está haciendo y sal con alguna _amiga_—

—Si quieres puedo quedarme y darte un poquito de calor, te juro que no me aburre dormir abrazada contigo— dijo de nuevo abrazándolo —y si al despertar te sientes mejor y te dan ganas podemos aprovechar el resto del día para tener sexo—

—No Kaho, quiero dormir solo, ya te dije que estoy cansado y…— la muy hija de puta no lo dejo terminar, se apretó a su cuerpo y lo beso desesperada

¡Era suficiente! Eso era todo lo que podía soportar, sin ganas de ver más escenitas de _amor _y _pasión,_ salí corriendo realmente encabronada y dolida. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me importo una mierda que Kaho la pudiera escuchar, por el contrario quería que se distrajera y lo soltara de una puta vez, pues me molestaba que Eriol se portara tan _amable_ con ella y no la alejara y la echara de su departamento como se lo merecía, yo había estado todos los malditos días intentando evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Touya y en cambio él permitía que Kaho lo abrazara, lo acariciara y ¡lo besara! Definitivamente todo era una mierda.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento tuve que aguantarme las ganas de romper todo lo que se me cruzara en el camino, así que para desquitarme fui hasta mi habitación y golpee las almohadas y el colchón para sacarme toda la ira, cuando por fin me desquite me recosté en la cama a llorar.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba llorando así? Eriol en realidad no había hecho nada, no me había ofendido, no me había engañado, simplemente estaba intentando ser _caballeroso _con Kaho y aunque no se lo merecía estaba intentando no ser demasiado directo al rechazarla. Pero aun sabiendo eso no podía dejar de sentirme mal, no podía dejar de llorar, pero ¿Por qué?

Antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar en la respuesta el timbre de mi departamento sonó, solo rezaba a Dios porque no fuera el imbécil de Touya, pues en estas condiciones no estaba de humor para aguantarlo, si lo llegaba a encontrar en la puerta lo mandaría al carajo de una vez y terminaría por fin con toda esta estúpida farsa. Así que animada de encontrar una forma para desquitarme, camine decidida hasta la puerta, si era Touya le gritaría toda la verdad.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta no era Touya el que estaba al otro lado si no Eriol, rápidamente le intente cerrar la puerta en la cara pero no pude, él había puesto medio cuerpo en medio y forcejeaba conmigo para evitar que lo dejara afuera.

—¡Vete!— grite aun tratando de cerrar la puerta

—¡No! Tenemos que hablar Tomoyo—

—¡No quiero, vete!— pero Eriol había ganado y había logrado entrar antes de que cerrara la puerta

—¿Por qué? Yo no sabía que Kaho iría a mi departamento—

—No importa, será mejor que te vayas, te debe estar esperando— él frunció el ceño y se acerco tomándome por las muñecas, de nuevo empezamos a forcejear —¡Suéltame Eriol, me vas a hacer daño!—

—No te voy a soltar hasta que no dejes de portarte tan infantil y me digas que demonios te pasa— yo lo fulmine con la mirada

—¿Encima de todo lo preguntas?— le dije molesta y dejando de forcejear, él me soltó y aproveche para alejarme —¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara a ver cómo le hacías el amor a la estúpida de Kaho y seguir tan tranquila como siempre? Me dices infantil, pero eras tú quien se estaba dejando toquetear de ella, yo llevo semanas esquivando a Touya para que no me toque y tú te dejas besar de Kaho— Eriol se quedo serio

—Me tomo por sorpresa Tomoyo, yo también llevo mucho tiempo evitando contacto con Kaho, pero estaba preocupado porque no sabía si la habías visto y no quería que entraras de repente y se nos echara a perder el plan, estaba intentando distraerla para que tu pudieras esconderte, yo no quería que te fueras, si hubieras estado unos minutos más, habrías visto como la hacía marcharse del departamento—

—Gracias, pero no quería quedarme a ver cómo te dejabas besar por ella— él suspiro

—No entiendo porque estás celosa, Kaho ya no me interesa Tomoyo, sabes que no pretendo seguir con ella y menos ahora que estoy contigo—

—¡Estoy celosa porque te amo!— le grite, segundos después comprendí las palabras que sin siquiera pensarlo le había dicho. ¿Lo amaba? ¿En verdad lo hacía? _Si_, definitivamente lo hacía, ahora odia entender todo. Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido y me miro incrédulo

—¿Me amas?— pregunto dudoso, yo me sonroje, pero suspire

—Si Eriol, lo hago, no sé porque y como pudo ocurrir en tan poco tiempo, pero es verdad— al instante sentí sus labios presionando los míos en un beso desesperado, sin saber muy bien lo que sucedía le cruce los brazos tras el cuello y le correspondí, Eriol me aprisiono contra una pared y tomo mi rostro en sus manos

—Entonces si me amas tienes menos razones para estar celosa— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Por qué?— pregunte con el corazón acelerado

—Porque yo también te amo Tomoyo— sus ojos se notaban más vivos que nunca, lo mire fijamente tratando de ver la mentira en sus palabras, pero no pude notar nada que no fuera la pura verdad —te amo y ni loco te cambiaria por Kaho, jamás cometería un error tan estúpido como el de Kinomoto, así que deja de pensar tonterías y vamos ahora mismo a tu habitación, porque quiero demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti— yo lo mire y sonreí, eso fue suficiente, Eriol me cargo y me llevo hasta la cama

Pasamos el resto del día juntos haciendo el amor y repitiéndonos infinidades de veces lo mucho que nos amábamos, esa noche de nuevo Eriol se quedo a dormir conmigo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Once**

-.-

La noche de la fiesta por fin había llegado, hoy por fin destaparíamos el engaño y los enredos de Kaho y Touya, incluso los de nosotros mismos y por fin podría tener una relación con Eriol oficialmente. Estaba terminando de arreglarme pues en pocos minutos Touya aparecería a buscarme, hoy había decidido llevar un vestido strapless azul marino, ajustado hasta media pierna y suelto hasta los tobillos, el cabello suelto, unos pendientes de diamantes, la pulsera que me había regalado Eriol y más tarde me pondría otro pequeño detalle que habíamos arreglado Eriol y yo. Estaba ansiosa por ver la reacción que tendría Touya mas tarde, se que la incredulidad estaría marcada claramente en su rostro, pero también sé que podría tornarse algo violento, se lo había advertido a Eriol, pero no le había importado en absoluto, incluso había dicho que estaba preparado para una pelea con Touya desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Me estaba dando el último vistazo al espejo cuando escuche el timbre, como obviamente no podría ser nadie más que Touya, tome mi cartera dispuesta a marcharme, no tenía ganas de aguantarlo en mi departamento mientras trataba de portarse como el novio considerado que definitivamente no era. Así que lo salude dispuesta a esquivar cualquier beso que no fuera en la mejilla, pero no había sido necesario, pues él me había saludado bastante serio y ni siquiera se había acercado a mí, y sinceramente no me importaban sus razones, si él había decidido volver a portarse frio y cortante, para mi mejor, aunque tal vez el motivo era que de nuevo tendría que enfrentar a Kaho y disimular ante toda la familia y eso lo tenía nervioso.

Me ayudo a entrar al auto y arranco en silencio, estaba a punto de dar gracias a Dios porque el camino al parecer iba a ser bastante tranquilo, cuando Touya interrumpió mis pensamientos hablando bastante molesto.

—Ayer te llame todo el día y no me contestaste— dijo mirando al frente pero con el ceño fruncido

—Se termino la batería de mi celular y como estaba en la empresa olvide cargarlo— él sabía que pocas veces tenía que hacer acto de presencia en la empresa, pues aunque yo formaba parte de la presidencia junto a mi madre, podía darme el lujo de ir cuando quería, pero cuando pasaban cosas importantes si se requería mi presencia sin falta

—¿Estás segura?—

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?— dije mirándolo seria, él frunció el ceño de nuevo

—Quise ir a tu departamento pero recordé que no tengo la llave— ¿Recién se daba cuenta? —Nunca me diste una copia nueva—

—Lo olvide, y tu tampoco me lo recordaste, así que no me hagas acusaciones estúpidas Touya, últimamente estas insoportable—

—Porque tú últimamente estas portándote extraña— ¿Tenia el descaro de reclamar? Yo levante una ceja pero luego me calme

—Pues parece que no soy la única, debe ser contagioso—

—¿Qué estas insinuando?— dijo haciéndose el estúpido

—No te estoy insinuando nada, estoy _diciéndote_ que no soy la única que ha cambiado y creo que antes de juzgar a los demás deberías mirarte a un espejo y evaluarte tu mismo Touya— él se puso realmente serio

—¿He cambiado mucho?— pregunto preocupado

—No lo sé, eso piénsalo tú, deberías darte cuenta solo—

—Pero eres tú quien debería decirme lo que…—

—Basta Touya— lo corte tajante —¿Quieres dejar de hacer estas escenitas todos los días? Últimamente estas insoportable y ya no aguanto más tus tonterías, ¿Podríamos terminar el viaje en paz? Vas a hacer que me duela la cabeza toda la noche, si quieres mañana podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, por ahora vamos a concentrarnos solo en la fiesta— y necesitaba estar lo más tranquila posible para lo que vendría después, si después de que se enterara de la verdad quería seguir haciendo preguntas tontas, entonces ahí si le respondería. Touya no dijo nada más, ni hizo ningún gesto, simplemente siguió conduciendo por fin en silencio. Un rato después por fin llegamos

Cuando entramos en el gran salón que los Li habían alquilado para la ocasión, vimos un montón de personas dentro, la mayoría eran empresarios Chinos, en su mayoría familiares de Syaoran, el resto eran los nuevos miembros y empleados de la empresa que Syaoran dirigía en Japón, casi todos eran extraños para nosotros. Sakura apareció de repente, nos saludo apurada y luego le pidió a Touya que me dejara un rato con ella pues me llevaría con Ieran, con Fujikata y con Eriol para una pequeña charla de presentación como nuevos miembros, él hizo una mueca de disgusto pero asintió.

De camino a la habitación en la que hablaríamos con la suegra de Sakura, pude ver que Kaho ya se encontraba sola en el salón, su expresión era bastante seria y creo que también disgustada, dirigió su atención hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Touya, pero este ni se fijo en su presencia, ella al ver que la ignoraba bufo frustrada y se dirigió hacia los baños bastante molesta. Al parecer Touya se había propuesto disimular bastante bien esta noche, pero Kaho parecía no querer colaborar con él.

Después de una charla de "presentación" con Ieran, pues en realidad todos ya la conocíamos, ella nos agradeció el confiar en ellos y en la empresa y nos aseguro que no nos defraudaría, los resultados se notarían pronto y se incrementarían nuestras ganancias más del doble antes del primer año. Yo de verdad estaba entusiasmada con la sociedad, pues si daba el resultado que nos prometían, con el dinero de la ganancia pensaba formar mi propia tienda de ropa, diseñar siempre me había gustado muchísimo y uno de mis sueños era ser una famosa diseñadora de modas, así que si todo salía bien lo intentaría.

De regreso en el salón no me cruce más a Touya pues en el momento de la cena Ieran insistió en que los socios comiéramos en una mesa solo para nosotros y de ese modo poder darnos un par de detalles más sobre la inversión, así que Touya y Kaho habían terminado comiendo en la misma mesa junto a las hermanas de Syaoran. Y tenía que resaltar que ambos habían estado demasiado serios, incluso Touya se notaba disgustado, de nuevo no entendía el porqué de su actitud.

Eriol y yo estuvimos sentados juntos, tratábamos de actuar discretos pero dejando ver siempre ante los presentes que ambos nos llevábamos de maravilla y como esperamos no paso desapercibido por nadie. De a poco comencé a sentirme nerviosa por nuestro plan, pero él me había tranquilizado al recordarme que la mayoría de personas que estaban aquí no nos conocían, aunque la realidad es que el único que me preocupaba era el padre de Sakura, no quería que él tuviera una mala impresión de mi, con el tiempo lo había empezado a querer mucho e incluso ahora lo consideraba como un padre, y aunque Sakura me había asegurado que él también me daría la razón al enterarse del motivo de mis actos, aun así me daba algo de vergüenza con él, no quería que me dejara de hablar.

En mitad de la cena me puse el último accesorio que daba marcha a mi plan, Eriol lo había escogido y comprado personalmente para mí, y había llegado la hora de usarlo. Cuando por fin terminamos y los meseros hubieron levantando las mesas, los invitados se empezaron a dispersar por el lugar, pude ver con alivio que Fujitaka y Sakura se acercaban a Touya para saludarlo, pues no habían tenido tiempo de hablar mucho con él gracias a Ieran, Sakura en realidad se acercaba por otro motivo, y es que ella al igual que Syaoran estaban al tanto de nuestro plan, y mi amiga quería estar cerca para intervenir si era necesario con su hermano. Así que empezando por fin el ambarino se acerco al grupo que tocaba música en vivo y les pidió que se detuvieran, mi corazón se acelero al ver que llevaba el momento, Eriol que estaba de pie a mi lado, tomo mi mano para tranquilizarme, al instante la apreté con fuerza.

—Buenas noches a todos— saludo Syaoran con micrófono en mano y una sonrisa tan diabólica y placentera que nunca le había visto en la vida, al parecer él estaba más encantado con la venganza que nosotros —Esta noche, además de festejar el nuevo proyecto y la nueva sociedad de la empresa, que beneficiara a más de uno, tengo el gusto de anunciar que también festejamos un compromiso— se empezaron a escuchar murmullos alrededor, no me atreví a mirar en dirección de Touya, pues me daba miedo acobardarme a último momento, la mano de Eriol apretó de nuevo la mía —increíblemente tengo el gusto de anunciar esta noche que se casa mi mejor amigo y hermano, y estoy más que feliz de que lo haga con una mujer tan maravillosa y encantadora, con alguien que lo sabe valorar y respetar, y puedo asegurar que él hará lo mismo con ella, así que como padrino de su boda, me gustaría que les dieran un aplauso a mis amigos Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji, chicos felicitaciones por este gran paso— dijo por fin Syaoran señalándonos

De inmediato las cabezas giraron hacia nosotros, ambos sonreímos al público y pude notar que la mayoría clavaba su mirada en el gran anillo de compromiso que reposaba en mi dedo anular y que era el toque final a la farsa, luego los invitados empezaron a dar aplausos y felicitaciones a toda voz, Eriol aprovecho el momento y me cruzo el brazo por la espalda y me acerco a él, luego inclino la cabeza hacia mí y sin dudarlo más termine la distancia que separaba nuestros labios y lo bese. Fue un beso corto y fugaz pero para la ocasión era significativo, de inmediato mire hacia donde estaba Touya y pude ver que estaba siendo arrastrado por su padre y por Sakura hacia uno de los pasillos que llevaba a las habitaciones del segundo piso, al parecer no se había tomado muy bien la escena, ya me lo había esperado.

Bien, pues se lo tenía merecido, y lo importante es que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido con Touya, pues todos estaban atentos a nosotros, ya que en este momento seguíamos siendo el centro de atención. Luego busque a Kaho y no la vi por ningún lado, al parecer ella había actuado con mas dignidad y había optado por retirarse en silencio. Syaoran agradeció a todos por las felicitaciones y les pidió que continuaran disfrutando de la fiesta, luego se acerco a nosotros y los tres nos dirigimos de inmediato a la habitación donde Sakura había llevado a Touya. Por fin había llegado el momento del cara a cara, por fin íbamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, la farsa iba a terminar.

Cuando estuvimos cerca a las escaleras del segundo piso, se escuchaban gritos, y claramente pude distinguir la voz de Touya sobresaliendo de las demás.

—¡Traidora!— grito —¡Tu lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! No puedo creer que mi propia hermana se haya prestado para esto—

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme Touya y a Tomoyo tampoco y lo sabes bien— hubo silencio unos segundos

—No sé de que hablas—

—¿Ahora te harás el inocente? Eres un sínico, nunca imagine eso de ti hermano, me has decepcionado—

—¡Eres tu quien se atrevió a prestarse para esto! ¡Yo soy tu hermano! ¿Cómo pudiste?—

—¡¿Cómo pudiste tu? Me has decepcionado como nadie, si nuestra madre estuviera viva se sentiría tan avergonzada como yo, estaría sumamente triste de ver la rata inmunda en la que te convertiste—

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?—

—¡Ya basta!— se escucho la voz de Fujitaka, yo apresure mis pasos —¿Alguno de ustedes dos o los dos quieren explicarme que es lo que está pasando?— en ese momento empuje la puerta y la abrí

—Yo puedo explicarlo señor Fujitaka— dije en cuanto entre, Eriol y Syaoran se apresuraron a mi lado, Touya por su parte al ver a Eriol se abalanzo sobre él, pero Syaoran y Fuijitaca actuaron rápido y lo detuvieron

—¡Basta Touya!— volvió a gritar Fujitaka —¡Ahora mismo vas a actuar como la persona madura que eres y vas a dejar hablar a Tomoyo, después tendrás tiempo de portarte como un bárbaro!— su padre había gritado de tal manera y se notaba tan enojado que Touya de inmediato se calmo, pues Fujitaka nunca actuaba de esa forma, él siempre estaba tranquilo ante cualquier situación —Habla por favor Tomoyo— pidió más calmado, yo asentí

—Primero que todo quiero pedirle disculpas a usted por hacerle pasar este mal rato, y quiero explicarle el porqué de la escena que vio usted hace unos minutos, todo tiene un motivo importante— él asintió

—A mi no tienes porque pedirme ninguna disculpa Tomoyo, pues no me encuentro ofendido para nada, solo algo confuso, la última vez que te vi, aun eras mi nuera—

—La verdad es que no lo era— él me miro sorprendido, Touya frunció el ceño pero guardo silencio —sinceramente los últimos meses he estado con su hijo por pura venganza— Touya abrió los ojos angustiado, al parecer ya sabía de que se trataba todo

—¿Venganza?— me pregunto sorprendido Fujitaka

—Sí, hace unos cuantos meses me entere que Touya me engaña— él mayor de los presentes miro a su hijo tratando de comprobar si era verdad, cuando Touya bajo la cabeza soltó un suspiro

—No lo puedo creer Touya, no de ti, esta no es la forma en la que te crie, ni los valores que te enseñe ¿Cómo pudiste?— Touya no respondió —ahora entiendo perfectamente a tu hermana y veo el porqué de su enojo, Nadeshiko debe estar muy triste donde quiera que este, ver a su hijo actuar de esta forma es decepcionante— luego me miro —perdona Tomoyo, aunque no solucione nada te pido perdón en nombre de mi hijo, definitivamente tenias todos los motivos necesarios para hacer lo que hiciste, no sé cómo pudo mi hijo engañarte—

—Es que no solo la engaño a ella papá, nos engaño a todos en nuestras narices— Fujikata frunció el ceño

—¿Qué estás diciendo hija?—

—La amante de mi hermano es Kaho Mizuki, la novia de Eriol— la cara de Fujitaka era bastante seria, miro a Eriol y este asintió corroborando la información de su hija —Kaho y mi hermano eran novios en el pasado, por eso en la cena ya se conocían y al parecer decidieron retomarlo, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo la delicadeza de informárselo a sus actuales parejas y se dedicaron a fingir en la reunión— dijo Sakura con rabia, su padre miro a Touya quien seguía mirando al piso

—Me decepcionaste totalmente Touya, nunca imagine eso de ti, yo no te crie con esas actitudes, no te quiero ver en mi casa, por un tiempo no quiero verte, así que será mejor que no me visites por unos días, porque tengo mucha rabia contigo y no quiero decirte cosas de las cuales después me arrepentiré y aunque es demasiado tarde para remediar tus errores, espero que mínimamente le pidas perdón a Tomoyo y a Eriol, es una lástima, has perdido a una mujer estupenda— dijo acercándose a mi —perdona de nuevo querida, si yo lo hubiera sabido, habría hecho algo antes—

—Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, no tiene porque sentirse culpable, antes perdóneme por haberlo hecho pasar por esta situación— dije más tranquila al saber que él no me guardaba rencor

—No te preocupes, ya te dije que no me ofendiste de ningún mudo, Touya por el contrario si lo hizo— luego miro a Syaoran —Discúlpame con tu madre por favor, pero no tengo ganas de continuar en la fiesta—

—No se preocupe Fujitaka, ella entenderá—

—Nos vemos después hija— se despidió de Sakura, camino hasta la puerta y se marcho. La habitación quedo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Touya levanto la mirada y miro a Eriol enfurecido, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entro Kaho, su expresión era tan seria como la del resto, Touya al verla olvido toda la furia y se puso pálido, ya se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Doce**

-.-

—Llego quien faltaba— dijo Eriol sonriendo con ironía, luego se giro hacia el ambarino —Hermano ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas?—

—¿Estás seguro?— pregunto preocupado, él asintió, pero Syaoran miro a Touya con algo de dudas, era obvio que sabia el temperamento de su cuñado y no quería un enfrentamiento

—Es lo mejor, creo que ahora debemos hablar algunas cosas solo nosotros— esta vez se lo pedí yo, Syaoran asintió y tomando la mano de Sakura camino hasta la puerta, mi amiga me miro dándome ánimos, yo asentí y le agradecí con la mirada por todo

—Bien, ahora que estamos solo los interesados, es hora de que salga la verdad a la luz— hablo Eriol cuando estuvimos solos

—No tengo porque escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que tengas que decir— comento Touya disgustado, Eriol rio

—Sinceramente Kinomoto, no sé si eres demasiado sínico o muy estúpido— Touya se levanto dispuesto a golpear a Eriol, pero Kaho lo detuvo

—Creo que Eriol tiene toda la razón Touya, tienes que reconocer que quienes fallamos fuimos nosotros— luego se giro a Eriol —se que no me porte como debería, me porte como una zorra y no estoy orgullosa de ello, pero si quiere que te diga la verdad no me arrepiento de lo que hice—

—Lo imaginaba— le respondió Eriol —siempre estuviste enamorada de él ¿No?— pregunto serio, ella asintió —Me di cuenta de la peor forma, además imagino que todo este tiempo me has engañado, y aunque al comienzo no fuera físicamente, creo que mentalmente si— ella volvió a asentir

—Perdóname de verdad, eres un hombre increíble Eriol, eres todo lo que una mujer siempre soñó tener, pero no pude evitarlo, no razone, solo actué como el corazón—

—Que no me quieras no es la parte que me molesta Kaho, es el engaño, si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio te habría entendido, me habría hecho a un lado y te hubiera dejado ser feliz, pero fuiste cobarde, ambos lo fueron y no les importo engañarnos de esa forma—

—¿Y como venganza no se te ocurrió una idea más esplendida que buscar a Tomoyo y planear toda esta farsa? ¿Se te ocurrió la brillante idea de fingir que son pareja?— comento Touya con ironía

—En realidad Touya, fui yo quien busco a Eriol— Touya frunció el ceño —cuando comencé a sospechar de ti contrate un detective, un par de meses después me llego un paquete lleno de fotografías de ustedes juntos, tus famosos viajes de trabajo empezaron a tener lógica para mi, al comienzo pensé en mandarte a la mierda y decirte la asquerosa persona que pensaba que eras— él hizo una expresión de dolor —pero después considere que merecía vengarme de alguna forma, heriste mi orgullo y me hiciste sentir poca mujer, así que decidí que no tenia porque quedarse así, quería demostrarte que si tu podías, yo también—

—Perdóname Tomoyo— dijo por fin —no pretendía hacerte daño, sinceramente cuando encontré a Kaho fue por casualidad, nunca pensé tener una relación con ella, la primera vez que nos reunimos fue para hablar un par de asuntos que habían quedado mal en el pasado, simplemente quería cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida de una vez por todas, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y después no pude parar, las cosas se me salieron de las manos, yo no quiero dejarte Tomoyo, por favor perdóname—

—¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Salir con las dos? ¿Seguir con el juego de la novia y la amante?— le pregunte con ironía y con bronca

—Por supuesto que no, después de la cena de anteayer comprendí que no podía seguir con una doble vida, no podía seguir haciéndote eso, por eso después de dejarte esa noche en tu departamento fui a buscar a Kaho y termine con ella, le dije que no podíamos seguir haciéndoles esto, yo no podía continuar mintiéndote— Eriol rio

—Ahora veo porque estabas tan cariñosa al día siguiente, estabas buscando consuelo— Kaho se sonrojo y bajo la mirada —Es agradable saber que siempre soy el premio de consolación—

—Yo… de verdad lo siento Eriol, sé que no me he portado como debería, pero tampoco puedo pedirte que me entiendas porque no podrás, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, no sé cómo he sido capaz de hacerte todo esto, tú no te lo merecías— dijo ella afligida

—Tomoyo, vamos a otro lugar y hablemos tranquilos, solucionémoslo, se que podremos hacerlo— interrumpió Touya de repente. Yo reí

—Touya, ¿Acaso no entiendes que se termino? No importa que ya no estén juntos, yo ya no puedo confiar en ti, no siento nada por ti, tú te encargaste de matar lo que sentía, ya no me interesas—

—Aun estamos a tiempo, podemos recuperar lo que…—

—No pueden— lo corto Eriol molesto

—¿Qué mierda te importa a ti? ¿Qué sabes tú si podremos o no?—

—Se mucho más de lo que crees Kinomoto, y sé que no pueden, simplemente porque Tomoyo y yo no estamos fingiendo, en verdad ella y yo tenemos una relación— Touya frunció el ceño

—¿De qué demonios hablas?— gruño

—De que mientras tú la descuidabas, mientras la ignorabas y la hacías sentir menos, mientras mentían poniendo de escusa el trabajo y se iban de viaje de placer, mientras te reunías con Kaho los fines de semana, cenaban en restaurantes románticos al otro lado de la ciudad y después se iban a un motel— Touya se puso serio, era obvio que todo era verdad y no podía rebatirle nada a Eriol —mientras tú te follabas a Kaho como a una amante cualquiera, mientras la escondías en moteles baratos como si fuera la zorra de turno, yo le recordaba a Tomoyo lo hermosa que es y lo mucho que vale— Touya frunció el ceño y apretó los puños —le hacía recuperar su orgullo y su dignidad, le daba las atenciones que se merece, el lugar que se merece, porque mientras que tú la engañabas con otra yo la hacia_ mi_ mujer, yo le hacía sentir lo que es ser amada de verdad, _yo,_ Kinomoto, le doy todo lo que contigo le hizo falta, yo le doy un hombre de verdad—

Touya se enfureció de tal manera que solo pude verlo cuando ya era demasiado tarde, pues se había abalanzado contra Eriol y le había estampado el puño en la mejilla.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!— le grito Touya, Eriol se recompuso y escupió al suelo manchándolo con sangre a la vez que se sobaba el labio, yo me preocupe y corrí hasta su lado para revisarlo, pero él no me lo permitió y poniéndome tras su espalda se enfrento a Touya, que era sostenido por una asustada Kaho, ella intentaba controlarlo, pero él se movía desesperado por zafarse

—¿Por qué soy un hijo de puta?— pregunto riendo —¿Por enamorarme de la mujer que dejaste abandonada? ¿Por quererla como a nadie mientras que tu solo le diste desengaños? Me parece que te equivocas Kinomoto, fuiste tú el primero en jugar a los amantes, tomaste la mujer de otro y no te importo una mierda los sentimientos que pudieras romper después, se hombre y asume las consecuencias de tus actos de una puta vez, no la valoraste cuando se debía, ahora no pretendas que con un simple lo siento Tomoyo te perdone y vuelva corriendo a tus brazos, tú fuiste el culpable de todo, tú la tiraste a _mis_ brazos y ese fue tu peor error, porque yo no la voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente, _la amo_, y la quiero conmigo para toda la vida, ¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Que ella también lo quiere, que ella me prefiere a mi sobre ti— dijo sonriendo

Touya se zafo del débil agarre de Kaho y se abalanzo de nuevo contra Eriol, pero esta vez cuando su brazo iba otra vez en dirección al rostro de Eriol, este lo esquivo y le regreso el golpe estampando su puño en el ojo de Touya y haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

—Esta vez no me tomaras por sorpresa Kinomoto, hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de ajustar cuentas contigo, y hoy se presenta la ocasión perfecta— Dijo Eriol poniéndose en guardia —pero déjame decirte algo antes, no importa quién gane esta pelea, al final yo me quedare con Tomoyo, no permitiré que de nuevo seas tú quien me quite a alguien que me importa, y Tomoyo me importa más que cualquier cosa, nunca sentí nada igual por otra mujer, ni siquiera por Kaho, por eso estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella las veces que sean necesarias, esta vez no me quedare con los brazos cruzados—

—No asegures las cosas con tanta facilidad— dijo Touya preparándose también para pelear

—¡Ya basta!— gritamos Kaho y yo a la vez, yo me puse frente a Eriol

—¿Es que no sabes perder Touya?— le pregunto Kaho —¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que Tomoyo al único que ha defendido ha sido a Eriol?— Touya me miro y frunció el ceño —Por dios comprende de una puta vez que no tienes la mas mínima oportunidad, ha sido nuestra culpa, y ya no hay forma de remediarlo, confórmate con pedirles perdón y agradecer que no nos odien— ella se acerco a mi —de verdad que lo siento mucho Tomoyo, nunca fue mi intención herirte, nunca quise herirlos a ninguno de los dos, creo que simplemente me deje llevar, nunca pude olvidar a Touya y aproveche lo que me brindara sin importar la forma que fuera y lo que durara, solo pensé en estar con él y de verdad que lamento que mis actos te hayan hecho sufrir, pero me alegro que por lo menos haya ayudado a que empezaras algo con Eriol, ambos se merecen esa oportunidad, él es un hombre increíble, no cometas el mismo error que yo, cuídalo porque vale mucho— yo asentí

—Eso hare— ella luego se dirigió a Eriol

—De nuevo perdóname, solo espero que algún día me puedas comprender, muchas gracias por este tiempo juntos, gracias por haber estado siempre para mi, siento mucho haberte decepcionado—

—Ya no importa Kaho, ya paso— ella asintió y mirando por última vez a Touya se marcho

Touya nos miraba atentamente y bastante serio, Eriol por su parte ya no parecía querer pelear, pero aun así estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento de Touya.

—Si es a él a quien prefieres entonces me voy— dijo Touya mirándome —pero por lo menos déjame hablar a solas contigo uno minutos— yo lo mire y luego mire a Eriol

—Hoy no Touya, hoy no tengo ganas de hablar más sobre esto, si quieres irte tranquilo, entonces te perdono por todo, pero no pretendas que quiera sentarme a hablar como si nada sobre este tema, hoy ya no me quedan energías para esto— Touya guardo silencio unos segundos, y me miro fijamente a los ojos, luego desvió la mirada un segundo a Eriol y frunció el ceño

—Bien, entonces esto es un adiós— y sin esperar más respuestas se marcho

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y Eriol y yo estuvimos solos, solté un suspiro de alivio, por fin todo había terminado, luego me gire rápidamente y me acerque a Eriol.

—¿Estás bien?— dije mirando su labio, se estaba poniendo bastante feo, él, como simple respuesta me abrazo

—Ahora si está todo bien— dijo en mi oído —por fin vamos a poder ser una pareja normal, ya no tenemos porque escondernos de nadie— yo sonreí, eso en verdad era un alivio

—Por ahora lo primordial es que me dejes curarte esa herida antes de se ponga más fea—

Eriol asintió y tomando mi mano salimos de la habitación, buscamos a Syaoran y a Sakura y les contamos lo sucedido, mi amiga se preocupo al darse cuenta de la pelea, pero luego se sintió más tranquila al saber que de alguna forma Touya lo había aceptado y por fin se había marchado. Después nos despedimos de Ieran quien se sorprendió al ver la herida en el labio de Eriol, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Así que sin nada más que nos detuviera en ese lugar, nos marchamos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summary: **__Ella descubre que su novio la traiciona, así que decide también engañarlo, lo que no se imagino es que la situación se enredaría tanto como para terminar engañándolo con la pareja de su amante. Historia subida Completa. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ENGAÑOS**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Trece**

-.-

Llegamos a mi departamento y después de desinfectarle la herida en el labio a Eriol nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala. Ambos estábamos en silencio y bastante pensativos, por mi parte estaba pensando en que la forma de actuar de Touya había sido bastante egoísta, no podía pretender que yo regresara con él después de saber que me había engañado con otra, ¡Yo tenía amor propio! Pero al menos todo había terminado y por fin tendría que dejar de actuar y de mentir, no entendía como Touya y Kaho habían podido hacerlo con tanta facilidad, para mí era demasiado agotador.

De repente le preste atención al anillo que tenía en mi dedo anular, y sentí una punzada en el pecho, sería realmente hermoso que de verdad nosotros estuviéramos comprometidos, se que era una locura, que apenas y lo conocía, pero estaba totalmente segura de que era con Eriol con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Pero como la realidad era otra me quite el anillo, no quería albergar falsas esperanzas y hacerme ilusiones cuando era lógico que en estos momentos Eriol ni siquiera debía de considerarlo.

—Toma— dije tendiéndole la mano con el puño cerrado, Eriol sacudió la cabeza como sacando los pensamientos anteriores de ella y luego me miro frunciendo el ceño

—¿Qué es?—

—El anillo, creo que ya no es necesario que lo use— le respondí, y me maldije por la forma tan nostálgica en que había sonado mi voz. Eriol lo tomo y se quedo mirándolo, luego me miro fijamente

—¿Sabes? Justo estaba pensando en esto— dijo cerrando la mano y apretando el anillo con fuerza

—¿Y qué pensabas?—

—Una completa locura— dijo riendo, yo levante una ceja

—¿Otra? Creo que los últimos días solo eso hemos estado haciendo, locuras—

—Sí, pero esta es una locura mas permanente— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Qué pensaste?— pregunte llena de curiosidad

—En que me gustaría que siguieras llevando puesto el anillo— yo lo mire sin comprender —pero esta vez con una razón real— el corazón se me acelero

—¿Estás diciendo que…?— él asintió

—Estoy diciendo que en verdad me gustaría casarme contigo— yo solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones

—Pero Eriol…—

—Ya sé que hace poco nos conocemos y se el resto de las escusas… pero, no puedo evitar desear que sea verdad—

—Eriol yo…—

—No quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando Tomoyo, aunque lo quiera, no pretendo obligarte a que me aceptes de esa forma, aun tenemos que conocernos más y tal vez dudes de mis intenciones pero…—

—¡¿Quieres dejarme hablar Eriol?— casi grite frustrada, él me miro sorprendido pero guardo silencio—¡Estoy tratando de decirte que aunque sé que es una locura a mí también me gustaría estar contigo toda la vida!— él abrió los ojos

—¿Tu?... ¿De verdad?— yo asentí —¡Entonces hagámoslo!— dijo riendo animado, y suspire

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?— él asintió

—Tal vez, pero se me ocurre una idea—

—¿Cuál?—

—No es necesario que nos casemos ahora, ni mañana, ni en un mes, podemos fijar la fecha para el próximo año o dentro de unos meses, eso nos dará tiempo de "conocernos" mejor, aunque sinceramente lo dudo, en este poco tiempo siento que tú me conoces mejor que nadie— yo sonreí —pero así tendremos tiempo para reafirmar que en verdad es lo que deseamos y no tener dudas—

—Me parece bien— él sonrió

—Entonces hay que hacerlo bien— dijo levantándose del sillón y arrodillándose frente a mí mientras tomaba mi mano, yo reí como tonta, pero sentía el corazón galopando como loco —Señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿Quiere usted casarse conmigo? ¿Quiere aceptar estar a mi lado toda la vida? ¿Quieres que estemos juntos para siempre?— yo asentí

—¡Claro que lo quiero!— dije feliz, luego Eriol regreso suavemente el anillo a mi dedo anular

—Ahí es donde debe permanecer este anillo… ahora vamos a sellarlo con un beso— se levanto y jalándome del brazo me hizo poner en pie y me beso

Al comienzo pude sentir un poco el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero después olvide por completo su herida y abrazándolo por el cuello lo bese con deseo. Me sentía realmente feliz de saber que Eriol también quería lo mismo que yo y me importaba una mierda lo que los demás pensaran o pudieran decir, ya una vez había tenido una relación "normal" y había resultado en todo un desastre, esta vez me daría el lujo de cometer locuras, de hacer lo que quería y de arriesgarme por lo que en verdad deseaba, si el día de mañana se me ocurría escaparme a Las Vegas con Eriol para casarnos, lo haría y no me arrepentiría de nada, de ahora en adelante haría lo que quería sin importar nada más.

-.-

La música suave le daba un toque perfectamente romántico al lugar, ver tantas parejas bailando y sonriendo me ponía realmente feliz. ¿Y qué más se podía esperar de una boda? El amor flotaba en el aire, todo estaba perfecto, la decoración, la música, la comida, el vestido de novia, todo estaba realmente hermoso, especialmente Eriol. Quien en este momento bailaba conmigo y sonreía sin parar desde que nos encontramos en el altar.

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas esta noche?— yo reí

—Desde que el sacerdote empezó a hablar no paraste de repetírmelo, incluso tenía miedo que nos regañara— él soltó una pequeña carcajada

—Nadie estaba pendiente de nosotros, todo el mundo estaba mirando a los novios, a los padrinos siempre se les ignora— yo sonreí y gire hacia Sakura y Syaoran que bailaban tan felices y sonrientes como nosotros, hoy había sido su boda, después de seis meses de compromiso por fin se habían casado, mi amiga estaba radiante, tan hermosa como nunca y yo no podía sentirme más feliz de saber que por fin se había cumplido su sueño

—Aun así, el sacerdote nos miro de manera reprobatoria un par de veces—

—Cuando nos vea dentro de tres meses ocupando el lugar de Sakura y Syaoran va a entendernos y va a estar feliz por nosotros— dijo guiñándome un ojo

Yo sonreí pues era verdad, en los próximos meses Eriol y yo nos casaríamos por fin, ya estábamos preparando todo, incluso nos casaríamos en la misma iglesia que habían escogido nuestros amigos, y ellos también serian nuestros padrinos, ambos nos había apoyado cuando les habíamos contado nuestras intenciones de casarnos, así que no podía haber nadie más que ellos para ocupar ese lugar.

Al comienzo me había sentido algo preocupada por el matrimonio de Sakura, pues era obvio que Touya iría a la boda de su hermana, pues después de un par de meses en los que no le hablo ni a ella, ni a su padre, ni se supo nada de él, Touya se acerco por fin a buscarlos y a pedirles perdón, después de una larga charla y unos cuantos sermones por parte de Fujitaka, las cosas se solucionaron y volvieron a ser la familia de antes. Aunque aun así él solo asistió a la iglesia, no quiso ir a la fiesta de celebración y en cierto modo lo entendía, él sabía que Syaoran era amigo de Eriol y obviamente nosotros estaríamos presentes y sé que sería incomodo para él estar junto a nosotros.

Pero a pesar de todo, él se había acercado a mí después de la ceremonia y había hablado conmigo, de nuevo me había pedido perdón y se había disculpado por todo lo sucedido, hablamos un rato y después de decirle que todo estaba en el pasado y que lo perdonaba, él me había contado que al final había vuelto con Kaho, que habían decidido darse una nueva oportunidad, pero esta vez haciendo bien las cosas y no mintiéndole a nadie, y al parecer estaba funcionando. Me alegre por él, y me sorprendía el hecho de que en verdad no le guardaba rencor, él ya había pagado su cuenta conmigo así que no tenia porque odiarlo, en cierto modo, gracias a él había conocido a Eriol y de algún modo tenía que darle un punto por eso.

Así que estaba feliz, las cosas malas ya habían pasado y ese capítulo estaba totalmente cerrado, ahora solo me quedaba disfrutar de la vida que pronto tendría junto a Eriol y de la relación que teníamos y que tan bien estaba funcionando, las cosas entre los dos cada vez estaban mejor y no me arrepentía de estar junto a él, tal vez habíamos empezado de una forma muy loca y rara, pero la realidad es que al final todo estaba resultando como queríamos.

—¿No te emociona saber que pronto seremos nosotros los que estaremos en su lugar?— me pregunto Eriol mirando a nuestros amigos, yo sonreí

—Estoy deseando con ansias que llegue el día— Eriol me miro serio y luego sonrió con misterio

—¿Qué te parece si vamos practicando para la luna de miel?— yo reí

—Eres incorregible—

—Solo quiero que ese día sea inolvidable y no me parece que este mal ensayar algunas cosas para que todo quede perfecto— dijo con tono inocente, yo lo mire por un segundo y luego suspire y lo abrace por el cuello

—Creo que la luna de miel es tan importante como la boda, así que… no nos vendría mal practicar un poco— él sonrió

—Bien, entonces vamos a buscar a los novios y vamos a inventarles alguna escusa que no van a creer pero que igual pasaran por alto— dijo tirando de mi brazo y acercándose hacia mi amiga y Syaoran

Yo solo pude sonreír y seguirlo rendida ¿Qué más podía hacer? Yo también me moría por estar con él y definitivamente estaba feliz de aprovechar todas las oportunidades posibles, así que después de que Eriol les invento una escusa poco creíble a mis amigos nos marchamos, aun era temprano y teníamos toda la noche por delante para practicar nuestra luna de miel.

**FIN. **

-.-

Y este es el final, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí, espero sus comentarios y espero que me disculpen por el corto final. ¡Besos a todas!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todas

La verdad es que solo estoy plagiando la idea de muchas autoras en esta página, y es que debido a la posible eliminación de historias y banneo de autores en fanfiction, sinceramente he decidido tomar precauciones ante todo.

Si en llegado caso se llegan a eliminar mis historias y mi cuenta, quiero que mis queridas lectoras, quienes siempre han estado fieles a mis historias puedan continuar leyéndolas y dándome sus opiniones y criticas, por eso he decidido crearme una cuenta especial en **Facebook** y otra en **Fanfic Es, ** pues deseo continuar haciendo una de mis pasiones favoritas que es escribir.

En Facebook pueden encontrarme con mi nick: **Yurika Cullen** y en Fanfic Es también estoy registrada con el mismo seudónimo, el link de mi perfil es www. fanfic. es /viewuser. php?uid =47724 (obviamente todo junto)

Ambas cuentas están recién hechas, pretendo subir todas mis historias a ambas paginas y publicar mis próximas creaciones, espero que me agreguen y continúen siguiéndome, besos a todas.

-.-.-.-.-

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

-.-.-.-

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

DeepNiobe

Yurika Cullen


End file.
